


Supernova

by Rough_Diamond



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Sex moments, Some Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Diamond/pseuds/Rough_Diamond
Summary: What happens when a young woman with a not so mysterious past becomes part of Shining agency with STARISH and Quartet Night? You get laughter and drama. One of them has to be the rising idol's senior and guide her through the business. However, it's kinda hard to try to not guide her to the bedroom. Who will have the honor of having a junior and help her raise to INDEPENDENCE? Will he become a SECRET LOVER?  I cannot be any more obvious than this.





	1. New Discovery

_There is no such thing as a city without crime. Drugs, violence, and adultery will always exist. When there is light, darkness will always be right behind it in a form of a shadow. There is one shadow in particular that resides in Kabukichō, Shinjuku. The Red Light District of Tokyo, Japan. Yes, people, I'm talking about the Dancing Peacock, the hottest strip club of the 21st century. That is where I work. No, I'm not the bartender or the waitress. I am that girl on stage, playing the guitar...naked._

_My name is Kara Yorokobi and I'm a stripper._

The young woman on stage was playing an acoustic guitar while singing a sexy ballad. Her voice belonged to a siren that was blessed by the Greek muses. She can lure men and women into a world of danger. Kara was one of the few strippers in that particular club that can sing and dance at the same time. She always puts her all into the shows so she can rake in the cash that's thrown her way. Cigarette smoke filled her nose and the blue lighting was getting into her violet colored eyes, she felt like an animal in a sick zoo.  When she finished her song, she saw the bills rain down on her and a crowd of men howling and whistling. Looks like another job well done on her part.

The curtains closed and she took the time to sweep up some of the money and snuck it into her guitar case along with her instrument. Kara quickly walked off stage, with the guitar case pressed against her to hide her modesty, before the official money sweeper came on to collect the money. The young woman walked down the dimly lite hallway before going entering a dressing room that belonged to her and her friend.

"Sounds like you did great out there, Kara." Another young woman, with short brown hair and dark green eyes, said as she put her make up on.

"Really? I thought I sounded flat..." Kara moved around the dressing room and started putting on some clothes that were lying around the room.

"You certainly don't look flat. Kara, you put on a wonderful show, no buts about it." The woman said with a smile.

_Meet Doll. She is not just my friend, she is like my sister. She's 20 so she is a year older than me and has been in this place far longer than I have. Her parents, God rest their souls, left her in debt so she has to work days and nights to pay the money back.  Doll performs on the floor with the crowd while I dance on stage with the pole. Funny, it should be the other way around. I don't know how she finds the courage and strength to deal with dirty hands trying to fondle her. I would have decked the guy before the song ended._

Once Kara was decent she sat down by the vanity mirror and brushed long black hair with her signature purple stripe on the left side. "Hey check the case and see if I made enough for us to blow this town."

Doll look at Kara's guitar case by her side and knelt down to open it. She picked up the wad of money and started counting. "No...We have enough for a train ticket but we'll be homeless when we get to our stop."

"Ugh damn it," Kara cursed and rested her head on the wooden surface of the vanity table.

_Doll and I planned to put our earnings together and run away from the Dancing Peacock. However, that dream won't become a reality at this rate. Between sneaking in cash and our small percentage rates that they pay us with, we only have enough to eat and pay for motel rooms. The clothes on our backs are provided by the club because they want their product to look pleasing to the eye. I desperately want to leave this club but there's one thing that's keeping me here..._

There was a loud knock at the door and the girl scrambled to try to hide the money. "My jewel, I'm coming in." A male voice said before opening the door. He was 5'10" with dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes.

_And here he is. This is Rai Ko, he's handsome in the face and hard in the right place. I would say he's my boyfriend but that would be a lie. He gave up that role when he chose to be my_ **_P_ ** _layer_ **_I_ ** _n the_ **_M_ ** _anagement_ **_P_ ** _rofession. Just understand that I didn't join this strip club willingly._

"Ah, Rai-kun...What brings you here?" Kara asked as she stood up and smoothed out her short black skirt and blue tank top. She subtly kicked the guitar case out of sight.

"Well," The 24-year-old male said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, "I have some business to discuss with you." He told her before kissing up her jawline.

When she was younger, she used to feel pleasure from this. Now she just felt disgusted because this is how he asserts his claim on her. The feeling increased when she felt him tug at her skirt, trying to lift it up. "You know the least you can do is not initiate fake business meetings in front of my friends." Kara pushed him off of her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tch Doll has seen me do worse to you," Rai said as he cast a glance at the sweet brown hair girl. Doll quickly turned her head in response.  
"Anyway, I have two guys that want to take to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to them. I just got off the stage." Kara said angrily then turned her back to him. She knew that what he wanted her to do with them, had nothing to do with talking. Kara never wanted to do such things like that for money again.

"Too bad for you since they already paid me up front." Of course, Rai didn't appreciate her attitude. She was really testing his patience tonight.

She sharply turned around and yelled at him, "Then you sleep with them!"

_Things went from zero to one hundred real quick. Next thing I know, the front of his right hand made contact with my right cheek. This isn't the first time he raised his hand at me for yelling at him and it won't be the last. I will always yell at him for giving me bullshit but I never hit him back. Not because I'm afraid. It is because the last time I fought with him physically, I lost...consciousness._

The older male watched Doll help his girl off the shaggy floor. "You know, my jewel, one of these days you're going to make me beat all the rebellion out of you."

_I bet King George said the same thing about America...when they declared independence. I looked over at Doll and gave her a nod before leaving the room with my oppressor. Do you see why I want to go far away from here?_

Obscene noises can be heard from behind every door as the two walked deep down the rabbit hole of this Underland. It's no surprise really that most of the exotic dancers do a little more in their private dances for some extra money. This is all part of the grind to get what they need fast. Kara stopped in front of the familiar redwood door with gold trimmings. Her hands started to tremble and she was on the verge of retreating.

Rai saw the body behavior and held her wrist, snapping her back into the present. "Hey. Don't mess this up for me. These men paid 50,000 yen for you." He firmly held her jaw so that he can examine her face to make sure that there were no bruises or tear stains. As always, his jewel was flawless. "You are going to be in there for 25 minutes so be on your best behavior...or else." His dark red eyes seemed to glow in this lighting.

"I got it...this isn't my first time," Kara said then took a breath. She collected herself before entering the room.

_Hopefully, I get a drink so I can just put myself on autopilot. I haven't done this since I was 17 and 'accidentally' injured a client. When I entered the room, everything looked the same as it was. From the dark red carpet that I constantly scrubbed to the full-size bed that I wanted to burn. I looked over to the black leather couch and saw two older men sitting there._

The man sitting on the right side of the couch was a large man with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a tan jacket, a red polka-dot necktie, and sunglasses indoors.

The other man appeared tall and has a muscular build. His hair was orange and his eyes were blue. He was wearing a white polo with black pants and a jacket. He also wore a necktie that was white and black.

_Are these two undercover cops something? They don't look like the type to come to a place like this to pay for entertainment. Rai you idiot! You set me up to be arrested!_

"I was told that you requested to see me about something?" Kara chose her words carefully in case if these two were officers they can arrest her for prostitution. She took a seat in a cushioned chair and crossed her legs.

"Miss Yorokobi, what would you say if I offer you a way out of this lifestyle?" The man in sunglasses said.

Kara raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. The man before seemed serious; however, she knew better than to trust a guy in a polka-dotted tie to be serious. "I would say why are you pulling on my dick if I had one..."

The man chuckled at her brash humor and waved his hands, "I assure you it's no trick." He stood up and struck a signature pose, "I am Shining Saotome and I want you to be apart of my agency!" He pointed at her and Kara blinked in surprise.

_Is he serious?! I know that name because my mom said she was crazy the guy when she was a girl. He want's me to a part of his business but as what? Oh, who cares this might be the break I needed to get out of here!_

"And what would I be doing in this agency of yours? Secretary work, internship, custodian?" The dancer was curious about what position this man is offering her.

"I want to make you an idol."

"E-excuse me? I'm not sure if you noticed this Mr. Saotome but I'm not exactly a role model for little girls." It was hard to believe that this guy wants Kara the stripper to be an idol.

"Trust me, we noticed," the other man said, "When we saw your performance, we believed that with some training and cleaning up, you have the potential to attract a large male fan base." He explained.

Kara blushed lightly in embarrassment when the guy said that they saw her do one of her 'acts'.

_That's definitely not the audition I was expecting. Wait I've seen him on television before...Oh my god action star, Ryuya Hyuga, saw me playing the guitar naked! Great, this guy probably thinks I'm a reckless whore. I'll admit I'm reckless, but I'm not a whore...I have some morals._

"Question. Wait, scratch that...Questions. First how much does this idol gig pay?" She asked bluntly.

"35,000 a month along with a 15% from merchandising," Saotome answered, "Did I mention you get free housing and transportation. "

_Wow this deal is pretty sweet, but I know there's a catch to this...there's always a catch._

"Second question: I have a close friend here that I'm taking care of. She's not much of a singer but is it possible that you can offer her a job?" She asked. If Kara is leaving this place, she is taking her friend with her.

"We can find a place for her so the two of you can see each other," Saotome said. It tugged at his heartstrings a bit to see someone help others rise to the top as well. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, how did you two know about me anyway? Do you two just start looking for talent in the Red Light District now?" There was no way this was a coincidence. Why would they be hanging out here and they just so happened to see her?

"You can thank your...Ahem... admires for that," Ryuya answered that question. "They have been posting some of your performances on the internet. You get a million views within months."

_Well, that's embarrassing. I hope those pervy nerds didn't put my name on the videos._

"Miss Yorokobi, do we have a deal?" Saotome asked.

Kara didn't need to think. This was her chance and she plans on taking it and leaving this club in the dust. "We can leave tonight."


	2. First Day on the Job

_Wow, what a head rush. I signed a contract with the agency and was assigned to a room in this castle of a mansion all with in 4 hours. The best part is Rai doesn't know a damn thing about it. I just left a note that said, "We're done here. Kiss my ass. Love Shining Jewel."  Oh, the look on his face must be priceless! Anyway, Doll is going to be near_ _me by working as an assistant_ _so I don't have to be too concerned about her safety. Mr. Saotome wants me to fully focus on my_ _work_ _, so any of my concerns are going to be handled with care. He plans on assigning me a mentor to help me show my full potential as a celebrity. Does that mean someone is going to boss me around and tell me what I'm doing wrong with my career choices? Ha! I am a 19-year-old stripper it's little too late to tell me what I did wrong with my choices. Good Luck to whoever_ _it is_ _._

Kara followed Ryuya around the building and occasionally glanced over at him. She wasn't subtle since he notices her looking at him every time.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yes, it's brain cells," She chuckled lightly, "Are you going to be my mentor?"

"Not officially, but I will be here to give you any advice if you need it." He stops in front of a large door where sounds of music were trickling out. "Time for you to meet your future colleagues."

"Do they know about...how you and Mr. Saotome found me?" Kara was a bit nervous to hear the answer. If they do know that Shining found her in a strip club, how will they react? Will they judge her character? Will they think she is a dirty thief or a home wrecker? The unknown can be such a terrifying thing.

"No, and it's no one's business. If you don't want others to know your past, then they don't have to know." Ryuya's hand was on the doorknob and he glanced at her, "Just be prepared to come up with a defense if they ever find out though." He opened the door and, for Kara, it seemed like a bright rainbow was pouring out of the door. Fortunately, Ryuya walked in front of her, shielding her from this imaginary light as he entered. Kara followed in behind him and listen to the cheerful voices and the word of praise that were exchanged.

_Never in my short life did I imagine that I was going to meet one of the greatest boy idol groups of all time. I'm going to be working along side STARISH on almost equal terms! I say almost because I'm the new girl and these guys are my seniors._

STARISH was going over a few notes with each other as they went over the lyrics to their latest song. Ringo stood in the room to observe their progress and provide advice if needed. He was noticed Ryuya enter the room with the girl Shiny as told him about. "Ah hello there, you must be Miss Yorokobi." Ringo cheerfully greeted her and Kara gladly returned the energy and nodded her head. "Hm" He looked at her up and down, "Shiny gave me quite a project to work on...." He was told that he had to assist her in creating an image for her brand but she looks just fine on her own.

The boys briefly stopped what they were doing and took notice of the new girl in the room. "Who is that?" Cecil asked as he looked at her, trying to read her. He only got a small snippet of who she was on the inside.

"Hm, she looks familiar," Ren said. He has seen a face like hers before from somewhere but he can't stick a pin in it. Perhaps from a party. He did assist in throwing a bachelor party for his older brother a year ago. Now, why did his mind go to that?

"Is she going to be a new composer or something?" Syo asked as he adjusted his signature hat.

"No way Shining would bring another composer in here! Nanami is the best and is the only one for us." Otoya said. The thought of having another composer writing for them did not sit well with any of the guys.

_I was listening to Ringo-san talk about what my idol image is going to be like until I felt several pairs of eyes on me.Why are they staring at me like that? Is my skirt too short or something? I may be a fan of theirs but that doesn't mean I want to be stared at like a sideshow attraction._

Kara fully turned around to face the group and rested a hand on her hip. "Do we have a problem here?" That question had a bit more attitude than she intended. "Mind staying in your own lane please, damn." She can tell from the slightly to totally stunned faces, that she came off as aggressive.

_Oops...not the first impression I wanted to give off. I just got so annoyed at being stared at when I'm not even doing anything. I couldn't help but shoot off at the mouth._

Ringo was the first to break the awkward silence with a clap of his hands, "Wow you certainly got a mouth on you," He let out a small chuckle. "Come along. I want to see what you can do in the recording booth." Ringo was gentle when he guided Kara out the door by her shoulders, leaving STARISH and Ryuya alone.

The action star cleared his throat be addressing the metaphorical elephant that just left the room. "Sorry about that. She just came last night in without any formal idol training so she going to be a bit rough around the edges."

The news about that girl being the new idol floored Otoya and Syo. They expected a guy or at least a girl with a bubbly personality. "S-she's the new idol that's staying with us?!" Otoya exclaimed.

Ryuya gave a solid nod, "Mhm. Her name is Kara Yorokobi," Although he was pretty sure Shining was coming up with a stage name for her as they speak.

"I thought girl Idols were supposed to be nice and upbeat," Syo muttered.

"I feel like I know that name from somewhere," Ren said and crossed his arms over his chest he went into thought.

"If you do, you're going to be in trouble." The last thing Shining or Ryuya want to know is that one of the members from STARISH was hanging around the Red Light District.   
"Moving on, who wants to be her mentor?" Ryuya noticed that no one was speaking up or stepping forward or even making eye contact with him. "Please don't all volunteer at once..."

"Shouldn't Shibuya be the one to do it?" Masato asked.

"Yeah we can't guide someone that's going down a different path from us," Cecil said. How can they help someone be successful in a category that's a bit different from their own?

"She is on tour with another group and Yorokobi needs a mentor now." It seems that the action star will have to choose one to assist Kara. "Very well,  if you guys don't want to do it voluntarily, then I'll just do this...Ennie...Mennie...Minenie ...You."

"What?!"

* * *

_There is something about singing that gives me a peace of mind. Why? Is it the melody that makes me happy or the soft vibrations in my throat. Maybe it's both. All I know is that this is my therapy._

Of course, Kara didn't have an original song yet so Ringo had her pick a song to cover. After flipping through the books, she chose one song that interested her. Nanairo no Compass.

She remembered listening and singing along to it every time she felt upset. Sure her voice couldn't beat the original, but it was nice to harmonize to. When Kara got into the booth, it took her a while to understand the technology. Eventually, she figured out that she needed to wear the headset to listen and stand in front of the microphone. Kara followed the music with ease and held the notes to the best of her abilities. 

* * *

Tokiya Ichinose was on his way to the studio to personally meet the new idol he will be mentoring. He was still slightly peeved with how his past teacher had chosen him based on a childish game. Now he is stuck with a hot-headed newbie that will probably curse him out for even mouthing a word of advice to her. Tokiya can sense an uphill battle coming his way. He arrived at the door of the recording room and he braced himself before entering. Tokiya was stunned, to say the least when he heard a female voice singing one of his old songs. His eyes looked at the girl behind the soundproof glass and noticed that she was singing with her eyes closed. She was putting her heart into the song he'll give her that.

"Not total mess after all, right? " Ringo said when he noticed Tokiya standing by the door.

"Her range could still need some work," He responded then crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's why you're here." The pink haired man had a feeling that the 19-year-old didn't take the position willingly. He might as well say a few words of encouragement, "Be patient with her."

Tokiya looked to Ringo then to the girl that was singing the bridge of his song. He saw her open her eyes and those violet orbs seemed different. They were kinder compared to the sharp cold eyes that he saw earlier. This Kara Yorokobi might have a glimmer of potential... if training properly. "I will."

The song ended and Kara took off the headphones and stepped out of the booth. "Ringo-san, how was that?" She asked.

"I thought it was a job well done but you should be asking your senior that question," Ringo said with a knowing smile.

Kara looked to Tokiya and her face reddens slightly in embarrassment. Did he just stand there while she sang his song?

_Great, he's probably going to say I butchered it or something. Well give me your best shot, I can take it!_

Tokiya stared at her silently. It was hard to read his facial expression because it was close to blank. Then he gave the final verdict, "It wasn't that bad. Still, need some work on your vocals but not terrible."

Kara let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

_Ok so maybe I misjudged him from earlier. He's thinking the same thing about me, right? He better be! Not my fault that I was offended by them staring at me with those judgmental eyes. Hmm, I should probably be calling him senpai or something right? He has been in this agency longer than me but he's the same age as me._

"Um, thanks...senpai?" She rubbed her upper arm as she looked down at the ground.

Ringo watched how the two interacted with each other for the first time. If they hate each other that's fine, but the least they can do is respect each other. "I'll leave you two to it then. Make sure you play nice now," Ringo said cheerfully before leaving the recording. He met up with Ryuya so they can enjoy a cup of coffee together. "So you picked Tokiya-kun to be her guide."

"When it came down to it, I only had two options: Ichinose or Jinguji. I chose the former because he will take his position seriously." Ryuya took a drink from his coffee mug.

"Well I'm sure the two will get along and Kara-chan will be ready for her debut." Ringo smiled softly as he sipped his tea.

"They better. The debut is next month."


	3. Debut Day

When one puts vinegar and baking soda in a small confinement, they expect a reaction but they never expect how big the explosion will be. Now try putting two people with different ideals in a house together for a few weeks. There will be a reaction but how powerful will the explosion be?

"You're coming in flat again," Tokiya said as he stood by the piano.

"We've been at this for 2 hours....my note is fine," Kara said through clenched teeth as she stood by his side. They were working on the fine tuning of Kara's song for her debut concert and the two only made little progress. Kara was given a composer that can fit her style, and the young woman was kind enough to stay extra hours for practice. However, it was pretty awkward to watch the two argue in front of the piano.

"Keep thinking like that and your career will fall flat...just like that note." Tokiya was not budging, no matter how much Kara whined, complained, or yell.

"Ugh fine..." Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good. Again from the top please," Tokiya asked the pianist. The music started playing for the 40th time.

_It's official, I hate having the Tokiya Ichinose as a mentor! He nitpicks at my singing, refuses to stop rehearsals unless I get the performance perfect, and worst he made me change my diet. Seriously, I need chocolate to survive this madness and he's taking that away from me! I only get a piece of candy when I do a good job like a trained Russian Poodle. This is some bullshit._

When the practice was done with, Kara couldn't get away from her mentor fast enough. She ran through the hall till she bumped into Doll, who was running papers for Shining.

"Woah easy there, these score sheets need to be crinkled free," The brunette said with a chuckle as she gently shuffled the papers back in order. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the fumes coming off of her friend. "What fired you up now?"

"I haven't even had my debut concert yet and already I want to quit my job," Kara said before leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Doll knows how quick to act her friend could be. The last thing she wants to do is watch her friend blow away an opportunity like this just because she's mad.

"But Doll he makes me so damn-"

"Frustrated. She's like a mixture of Otoya and Syo. Irrational and hot-headed." Tokiya said as he talked with Ren. Of course, Ren noticed that Tokiya was irritable so he just asked how the rehearsal went. That just opened the floodgates of commentary.

"Oh well, if she fails, it's not on you, Icchi," Ren said he continued scrolling through his phone.

"Then what does that say about me as a mentor?" Tokiya said before gazing out the window. "If I give up-"

"Then what was it all for?" Kara said as she walked by her friend's side. "Mr. Shining and Hyuga-san went through some effort in bringing us here. If I quit, they will be disappointed." She said as she looked down at the ground. "Also Rai is going to KILL us the next time he sees our faces."

"So what are you going to do?" Ren glanced at Tokiya to hear his resolve.

Tokiya and Kara turned to the person that they were confiding in with determined looks on their faces. "I'm going to see this through.

Everything went back on track. Kara learned to listen to Tokiya when he gives her notes and Tokiya has become a bit more lenient in his mentoring. The compromise that the two silently made was working out just fine even though they bump heads occasionally. Hey, not everything gets buffed out.

* * *

 

_Tonight's the night. My debut concert. I've practiced my interview for after the concert with Ichinose-senpai and I went over imagery with Ringo-san. I trust my dancers to not hit me or trip me...and I trust the techies to make sure I'm seen, heard, and safe. What the hell is making that annoying thumping sound? Oh, wait that's me._

Kara placed a hand over her heart and tried taking deep breaths. It got worse when she heard the sound of the audience growing louder and louder. Slap the name Shining Entertainment on the posters and you're bound to attract a large crowd that you have never seen before. Kara slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxes a bit when she saw that it was Tokiya.

"What are you doing? You should be getting ready." Tokiya came backstage to make sure that everything was going smoothly on her end but all he saw was her not in costume and makeup. She was peeking out of the large velvet curtains like the rookie she is.

"There are so many people..." she said as she kept staring out the curtains.

"Don't start getting cold feet now..." he not that she won't stop looking at the crowd. Tokiya grabbed Kara's upper arm and pulled her toward her dressing room, "And quit looking out there...It won't calm your nerves." Kara's mentor gave her a polite nudge into the room then closed the door behind her. "Get dress and don't forget to breathe. All you are going to see out there is lights. All you are going to hear is the music, your voice, and the cheers of people that like you." He continued to coach and motivate her through the door.

"Ichinose-senpai," Kara slowly opened the door wearing her costume. It was a purple and black ensemble that had a white collar. It was accented with gold trimmings and buttons as well as two dark purple roses. One that rested over her heart and another that was on her left hip. The matching gloves and heeled boots were long enough to cover some of the skin that the little one-piece outfit couldn't reach. However, Tokiya can still see her shoulders and upper thighs. "Thank you for the pep talk." Kara's glossy lips turned upward into a charming smile and she pulled part of her hair, that had the strip of purple, behind her ear and into a clip. "I needed that,"She ran past him and went to her position on the rising platform and waited to have a mic put on on her.

Tokiya watched her run off in silence as he processed what just saw. This was the first time she truly showed gratitude for the advice he gave her. There was no sarcasm or complaining, just thank you and a smile. There could be hope for her yet.

Shining wouldn't be Shining if he didn't make a dramatic entrance. So guess what he did...he drove a white Hummer onto the stage. It looked like a modern day chariot, glistening under the stage lights. Once he stepped out and grabbed the mic, he got the show started. "Everyone, Be prepared to meet a star that will shine in great magnitude and blow you all away.Yes, I'm talking about...SUPERNOVA!!!!"

*Song recommended for you to play right now: Naughty Girl*

_Who?! Did I hear that right? He didn't say Kara Yorokobi, he said Supernova. Is that me? The platforms moving and my song is playing so...Oh my god I have a stage name!_

Tokiya was right, through all the smoke and lights she couldn't see a single soul in that mass of darkness. Kara did what she has been doing to do for a year. She gave a seductive performance. With hips that won't quit and a voice that fit, she entrances the men and lesbians in the audience.

STARISH was in the green room with their eyes glued to the television. Few were curious...some were completely flustered...and Ren was entertained. It's not very often that they get to see a female idol be risqué instead of bubbly and cute. It's like an endangered species in their world.

"This is okay to air on live T.V, right?" Syo asked he slowly tilted his head to the side.

"I am not sure. It looks so wrong." Masato said as he covered his blushing red face behind both of his hands.

"But it feels so right," Ren said openly.

"Did Tokiya know that her performance was going to be like this?" Otoya asked.

To answer that question: No, Tokiya helped her with the melody, lighting, and supervised her dance lessons. However, he never got to see the final product. He was just as surprised as all the others. Sure he may have gyrated his hips a few times and flashed his six-pack every now and then on stage but that's different he's a guy. Society puts him a pedestal for such things. For Kara, the audience might tear her down and label her. Tokiya glanced at the crowd for a brief moment. They seemed to enjoy her since they haven't turned off their light wands. She is actually not doing that bad. Kara looked beautiful and comfortable out there as if she has done this before. Tokiya went into thought as he continued to watch her perform, 'Her voice and body was making love to anyone that was watching. That must be part of her image ...She ejects this mass of eros into the crowd and becomes a lover to all. Kara truly was a supernova.'

The song comes to an end and Kara stood there before an audience, breathless. She gave them her all and she prayed to God that they returned the favor.

_I think I'm going to cry... I've never felt so much love from complete strangers. The sounds of cheerful screams and the chanting of my stage name gave me such a healthy high. I think I'm gonna like being an idol._


	4. Make New Friends

It was an hour after Supernova's debut concert and everyone was tweeting and blowing up Snapchat about it. The superstar that everyone was buzzing about was sitting next to her interview, answering every question that was thrown at her.

"So Miss Nova I just have to ask this," The woman adjusting her glasses as she looked at Kara, "Where on earth did you come from? It seemed as if you sprung out of nowhere?"

_Shit should have seen that question coming...Hmm Well, I wouldn't be lying if I say this._

"I'm from Osaka...Mr.Saotome discovered me when I was living the nightlife of Tokyo with a friend of mine." Kara never showed a hint that she was trying to hide the facts of her old life.

"I've noticed that you have a different demeanor compared to the young woman we saw on stage."

"Oh? Really?" Kara stood up from her chair then she turned it around then straddled the pieces of furniture. "Is this what you were all expecting?" She smirked and tilted her head to the side. She chuckled when she heard the live audience reactions. "Honestly ma'am I think I have more dimensions than a two-sided coin."

"So you believe you have different personalities?" The woman asked.

"No more like I have different volumes. When I'm alone at home, I'm at a 2. However, when I'm on stage, I'm at a 7 or an 8." Kara explained.

"Oh, so what happens when you're at a 9 or 10?"

"Someone must have really angered me," Kara answered honestly.

Ryuuya, Ringo, and Shinning where watching the interview in his office on his flatscreen. They wanted to see how she was doing during her first interview. Kara could still use some practice but other than that she was entertaining to the masses.

"So far so good. She's answered the questions clearly and straight to the point." Ringo commented.

"Ichinose has done a good job in mentoring," Ryuuya commented.

"And this is just the beginning," Shinning said as he studied the screen.

"Okay, we're running out of time. Nova, are there any last words you want to say?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes..." Kara smiled and looked to the camera, "I want to thank everyone out there, especially my mentor, for giving me a chance and believing in me. Goodnight and shine bright." She blew a kiss to the camera before it cut to the outro.

"I have to admit it, she did a good job," Syo said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Hm..." Tokiya said as he watched the television screen, "Her interviewing still needs some work." He noted.

"Oh Icchi don't be so hard on her," Ren said with a small knowing smirk on his handsome facial features. "She publicly thanked you after all."

"After the mental stress she put me through, She better thank me," Tokiya said before turning in for the night.

* * *

The next day Kara was strutting down the hall with new found power. Even in casual wear, she felt like she was a model wearing designer clothes. She hummed a small tune as she entered the kitchen to get herself some fruit before going over her schedule for today.

_It's still difficult to believe that I have a schedule. I haven't heard that word since my last year of high school. It's kinda relaxing to have some order in my life instead of preparing for the unexpected constantly._

Kara was stuck with making a tough decision at the moment. Should she eat a banana for breakfast or a chocolate chip muffin? She wants the muffin but she knew her senpai would disprove. She could take both but she didn't want to look greedy. Her violet eyes kept staring at the muffin then her hand crept towards it.

_I haven't had a chocolate chip muffin in years..._

"Don't even think about it," She jumped when she heard Tokiya's voice. Then she turned around to face him.

"Oh come on senpai one little muffin isn't going to ruin me," She said before reaching for the treat again.

"It starts off with one chocolate chip muffin but it's going to end with you stuffing your face with chocolate cake." Tokiya worked with her for months to make sure she stays healthy for her career. If she gets a sweet treat early in the morning, she is going to want more and more as the day goes on.

Kara scoffed as she placed a hand on her hip, "I'm not going to become a sweet addict and one muffin isn't going to make me fat."

"Most women gain weight easier than men. That means you have to work harder in keeping your shape." He saw her hand inch closer to the muffin and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't do it."

"Hm? Sorry, what was that?" Now she wants this muffin more than anything.

"Yorokobi, I mean it do not pick up that muffin." This woman was doing the exact opposite of what he said and it was becoming frustrating. "Give it to me right now." He was putting his foot down on this issue.-

"Hmph fine," Kara said before holding out the muffin to him. She watched her senior reach forward to take it. A smirk formed on her face when she moved it out of his reach, "Come on Ichinose-senpai. Take it from me." She was provoking him.

"That's really mature of you," Tokiya rolled his eyes as he continued to play this little game of keep away with her. Every time he had a chance to grab the cursed treat, it disappeared from his grasp. "Quit being childish!"

"Maybe if you didn't act like my father, I wouldn't be so childish!" She yelled back. He was getting closer and it was getting hard to keep him away from her sweet muffin. He was taller than her so moving the muffin higher would be pointless. The solution was moving it to the side, or putting it behind her back, or moving it behind his back.

"I wouldn't have to act like your father if you didn't behave like you had no home training." He said through gritted teeth. This was starting to become a wrestling match but without the physical contact.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Kara was bent over the metallic island in the kitchen with Tokiya on top of her. His man weight was pressing her deep into the cold surface and she used her bottom to keep him away from her muffin. "Give up senpai, this is my muffin!"

"How about you do what your senior tells you and give it to me!"

"Toki! You heard the lady. No means no," The two froze and turned to see the owner of the new voice in the room.

"K-kotobuki-san..."

Reiji leaned against the door frame and hid his snickering behind his hand. Next to him was Otoya with a small blush on his face.

"S-sorry if we're interrupting but Rei-chan wanted to see you, Tokiya." Otoya turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He's never seen his roommate in such a compromising position with a girl, so it was a surprise to see this in the kitchen.

Tokiya stepped away from Kara as if she burned him and smoothed out his shirt. "There was nothing to interrupt." He said as he tried fighting the blush. This girl is starting to bring out the worst in him.

"It's more like you two rescued me from having my goodies taken from me so thank you," She said with a bow before scurrying out of the kitchen with the muffin at hand.

"Hey!" Tokiya was not pleased with how she worded that. Now he looks like the bad guy and she was the helpless victims. "It was not what it looked like, I assure you."

"Are you sure? It looked like you were trying to do her from behi-"

"Kotobuki- san I wasn't. She's on a strict diet and I was trying to stop her from breaking it." Tokiya explained. "I would never do such a thing... especially with a girl like her."

Reiji let out a small chuckle and pat Tokiya on the back," I know you wouldn't. I was just pulling your leg." The older idol then looked at him with calmer eyes, "But it's okay to loosen the reins every now and then. Have I taught you nothing?" That is actually one of the reasons why Reiji came here. He heard that his junior has become a mentor and he wanted to see if any of his skill has passed down to Tokiya...apparently not.

"Yes, you didn't teach us anything," Tokiya responded.

"Oh, that's not true. What about that time we had that party and played games? Otoya asked. "We learned a lot from that!"

"Did you forget that we had to clean the school afterward because Kotobuki-san forgot to turn in the report?" Tokiya remembered that late night fiasco they had. There were some lessons that were taught, but how could that help him with Kara?

"Toki you're not trying to get to know her as herself. Why not have a Senior/Junior day?" Reiji suggested before leaving with Otoya.

"Hm...I suppose it's not the worst idea..." Tokiya said.

* * *

  
Later that day Kara tried being more open with her fellow idols under Ryuya, Ringo, Shining, and Doll's recommendation. Sooner or later she is going to be working with every one of these guys so she must get on some middle ground with them. She took the easier route and decided to spend time with Natsuki.

_Finding him wasn't too hard since he was outside hanging out with little animals like a Disney princess. It was the matter of approaching him that may be an issue._

"Excuse me Shinomiya-senpai... can I sit with you," She asked softly. She felt embarrassed for even trying this.

Natsuki was surprised, to say the least, but was happy to have the company, "Of course Kara-chan!"

She had a small smile on her face as she sat down next to him. He's openly nice so she can at least do the same. "Um, do you play with animals often?" Watching the rabbits and birds around them, was off-putting to her since she's not an animal fan.

"Yeah, back home there was nothing but animals and wildlife. Coming out here just makes me feel like I'm at home again." Natsuki looked over at Kara, "Do you ever get homesick?"

"Psh more like I get sick of home," She muttered out before leaning against the tree.

"Hey, Natsuki!" The animals retreated as Syo came running towards them with Cecil not too far behind him. "We're done with our project." He went quiet when he saw Kara sitting next to his best friend. "What's going on here?"

"Just a new girl trying to make friends, care to be one of them?" Kara said it without the attitude so it sounds playful and welcoming.

This was a change of character to Cecil. The first day he saw her, she seemed insecure and angry. Then when he saw her concert she felt comfortable and confident. Now she seems like a normal happy girl. It's like she doesn't even know who she was or who she wanted to be yet. To Cecil Kara seemed like the kind of girl that hasn't been stable for years. "I don't mind being your friend," Cecil said with a small smile.

"Guess that's the same for me," Syo said before offering his hand to help her off the ground. If Natsuki and Cecil were willing to befriend her then he might as well try to.

Kara was surprised with the responses and accepted the helping hand. Natsuki got up after her. "Group hug everyone!" Everyone was caught off guard when Natsuki pulled them in and Kara was sorta stuck in the middle.

_Okay, not the first time I have been the center of a bunch of guys. There are so many different scents of body sprays, my poor nose! Why am I smelling sugar, spice, and testosterone at the same damn time? Despite the body heat and hard muscles crushing my feminine curves, this is the first time guys my age are talking to me as a normal girl. They're not throwing money at me, or demanding me to take off my clothes, or hitting me...I kinda like this._

"What is going on out here?" Ren said as he walked out with Masato and Ranmaru.

"It appears to be a group hug amongst males," Ai said as he walked out the door next with Camus.

"What? Come on Otoyan they started male bonding without us!" Reji said as he pulled his junior along to join in on the group hug.

"Reiji stop it, it looks weird with you in it," Ranmaru said.

"Oh just join in you guys!" Reiji said from his position. Ai stared for a moment before shrugging and joined the group hug for experimental purposes. Ren pushed Masato and Ranmaru into the pile before joining. Reiji had to pull Camus into it so he's pressed against Otoya's back right now.

"Wow, Kara-chan look at all the friends you made in a matter of minutes." Natsuki pointed out.

"Who is he talking to?" Camus asked.

"Natsuki is Kara in the center?"Otoya asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yep, she was here the whole time!"

"Help! I can't breathe!" Kara couldn't break out of the group hug. The guys that joined in, didn't even know she was in there. All the guys quickly broke the hug and saw the feeling idol gasp for air.

"Oh no, sorry Kara-chan!" Natsuki said as he tried to keep her steady and on her feet. "Kinda got into the group hug."

"I-it's...okay..." she stood up straight when the air cleared and she smoothed out her hair and clothes.

"It's that new girl Shining brought in," Ai said as looked at her up and down. When he heard of this Supernova and saw the debut concert on the internet. It bothered him that he couldn't find much data about her. It's as if she came from nowhere.

"This is the second time I've seen you in person, with a man's hands on you," Reiji said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you again, Nova."

"I'm not working so Kara is just fine Reiji-san." The young woman said with nervousness chuckle. "And I'm sorry you saw that in the kitchen. Ichinose-senpai means well."

"Uh oh what did Icchi do in the kitchen?" Ren asked teasingly. He knew the two weren't the best of friends, but usually, Tokiya walks away and solves the problem later. What did he do that was different now?

"He tried to take my muffin," Kara answered.

"From behind...on the counter. The brute refuse to take no for an answer." Kara blushed when She heard Reiji making the situation seem worse than it already was.

"Oh, my...That doesn't sound like Icchi at all."

"No! I mean yeah he was but it was an actual chocolate chip muffin. I was breaking my diet!" She quickly explained. "My mentor is strict but he is still a caring guy!"

"So is that what you think of me?" Tokiya asked as he stood a few feet behind her. "I'm flattered that your description of me didn't have a single curse word in it."

"Don't speak too soon. I just don't want others to label you as a kitchen pervert." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes caught an envelope that rested between his fingers. "What's that?"

"Well if you didn't run off to stuff your face with muffins, I would have given you your next lesson." He said as he opened the envelope to reveal a decorative card. "Because you are a brand new Idol, you have to try to stay relevant by going to events such as openings, premieres, and parties. In my hand, is my invitation to a Fendi party and tonight you are coming as my plus one."

Kara's eyes widen and she felt like she could just die from excitement. "R-Really?! Awesome!" She screamed in excitement.

"Remember everyone else knows you as Supernova. So don't trash your image while trying to have a good time." Tokiya warned. Parties can make or break a celebrity she has to be on her best behavior and not fangirl over others. He didn't plan on attending but then Reiji gave him the idea.

"I won't I promise. Thank you so much!" She said before running back inside to tell her best friend, Doll.

"Please don't make me regret this decision..." he mumbled a small prayer.

Ren was impressed with the initiative that Tokiya took, "Don't worry, we'll be there to help keep an eye on her." He said with a chuckle. Of course, Ren was going to the party anyway to have a good time but he didn't mind watching the new girl in case Tokiya got tired.

"Good...she's going to need it," Tokiya said before going inside.


	5. Party Dashers

The music was bumping, the lights were flashing, and about half of the party guess were grinding. Yes, this is what most celebrities parties are like. Most of the guest there aren't even celebrities, they were actually proxies or plus ones, or they knew someone that could get them in. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks were being served all around so everyone was having a good time. Well except for Tokiya. You know why? That's right because he's not even at the party with his friends yet. He's still at home waiting in the foyer for Kara. He understands that people take there time in preparing their appearances but this is ridiculous!

"I swear I'll leave without her if she takes any longer," Tokiya muttered under his breath as he looked down at his watch.

"You wouldn't dare. It's not part of your nature." He heard her voice speak out. It irked him when he heard those words. They only know each other for a few months and all of them were formal occasions. So how dare she assume his character. "What do you know about my-" Tokiya turned around to look at her  but he paused in mid-sentence, "Nature..."

"Do you like it?" Kara asked as she walked down the hall in her strapped heels.The strapless party dress that she chose was the same color scheme of a peacock with the blues and greens in the fabric. Her bodice was fully bedazzled with darker green and blue gems. As far as accessories go, she wore a headband that had short peacock feathers in it. However, there were some obvious things that were wrong with it.

"Where's the rest of it?" He said after turning his head.

"Hmph" She continued walking to the front door but answered his question, "Behind me like your solo career, senpai," The so-called called dress was too short in the front but long in the back. Why would someone try to make this dress like a reverse mullet?! It's elegant lady in the back and burlesque dancer in the front.

"Young lady you are not going out like that!" Tokiya walked after her he didn't realize that he was going into parental mode.

"Watch me! You told me to dress like SuperNova and this is how she is." She opened the door and went to the car.

'Guess she told you,' a little voice in Tokiya's mind said. "Shut up," he grumbled before getting in the car after her.

* * *

  
Otoya was enjoying the party with his friends but he couldn't help but wonder where Tokiya was. The others showed up together in the same car. However, they had to leave Tokiya and Kara behind, under Tokiya's insistence, since Kara was taking a bit to long to get ready. They wouldn't mind waiting long but Tokiya thought it was unfair to everyone else. It's an hour later and still no sign of his roommate. "I hope they make it here safely..."

"Hope that who makes it here safely?" Reiji asked as he jumped into the group with Quartet Night not too far behind him.

"Tokiya and Kara are running late," Syo answered.

"If you left those two alone, they'll never make it to the party," Reiji snickered. He remembered the tension when he first saw the two together. He believes its only a matter of time till they break a few rules.

"Don't say things like that Rei-chan!" Otoya thought his old senior meant something negative like if they got into a fight and canceled coming here.

"Isn't that them right now?" Ai calmly pointed out when he saw two new bodies enter the building. The guys turned looked to see if it's true. The two made quite an entrance for some tardy guests. It was an eye-opener to see a member of the famous winning group STARISH walk into a room with a rookie like Supernova...especially with her dressed like that.

Tokiya and Kara approach the group and Tokiya was the first to say something, "I'm sorry we're late...Kara refused to change clothes."

"I don't see anything wrong with what I have on," Kara argued.

"That's what's wrong," Tokiya crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't see anything covering you."

"I think what she's wearing is fine," Ren said to try and loosen the tension between the two. It's a new age so a lady should be allowed to wear what she pleases.

"Her eyes are up here, Ren." Tokiya had a deadpan expression when he realized the flirts eyes were on Kara's legs. That's what he wanted to avoid this evening. It seems he's going to have to keep an eye on Ren...

"Toki you do not know how to appreciate the company of a lady. I thought I taught you better than that." Reiji took a drink off of a tray, that was moving past them and offered it to the young lady, "May I have a dance in exchange for the drink."

Kara chuckled and accepted the beverage, "Sounds like an equivalent exchange." She took a sip of the sparkling drink.

Tokiya was corrected as he watched his junior walked to the dance floor with his senior. Tonight he's going to have to keep an eye on Ren and Reiji.

"You seem stressed out," Cecil pointed out as he observed the perfectionist. He couldn't understand why Tokiya was being protective of someone he barely knows.

"She makes being a mentor so difficult," Tokiya said as he sat in the booth with the others. "If she keeps this up, she'll be attracting the wrong attention." He's a man and he knows how other men think when they see pictures of girls dressed liked that. Kara may be a handful but she is still a nice girl. The last thing he wants to see is a drunk celebrity put their hands on the young idol and cause trouble.

Speaking of attracting the wrong attention, none other than HEAVENS came by their table. The two idol groups weren't feuding but not all of them were to best of friends. For example, Yamato and Syo are still completing for Ryuya's attention and respect. Otoya is still a bit wary of being left alone with Eiichi. Shion doesn't particularly try to be close to Cecil, and Nagi is just a brat to anyone that isn't with him or HEAVENS. Well at least no one is giving the other death glares, instead, we had Van giving out surprise hugs.

"Hey, I can't believe you all of are here!" Van said with his arm around Ren. He has never really seen these guys together at a party so this was interesting. "What's the occasion?"

"Just a celebration..." Tokiya said. It is no one's business to know that they were here because this was Kara's first party as an idol.

"Senpai!" Kara and Reiji returned to the table. "Come dance with me. Reiji is trying to get me drunk."

"That is not fully true. You agreed that one drink equals one dance...I wanted to have several dances." He laughed as Kara tilted his fedora in his face to shut him up.

"See what I mean?" She noticed a new group was near them.

"Who is this new angel standing before us?" Van said before gingerly taking her hand kissing the back of it. Kara was on the verge of screaming.

"Guys this is Ka-" Otoya was about to make the introductions but Tokiya cut him off.

"Supernova. This is Supernova. She is the latest addition to Shining Entertainment." Tokiya noticed that starstruck look in her eyes, so it's best to remind her that she is still an idol herself.

"It's nice to meet you in person," Eiji said with a polite smile. No doubt that HEAVENS saw the debut concert on television. They were curious about who is this person that Shining has favored so much.

_It's freaking HEAVENS! Oh my god, they look even cooler in person. Okay... Remember what Tokiya-senpai said in the car. You can be a fan but don't be a fangirl. Talk to them like a normal person._

"Likewise...I masturbate to your photos," Kara inwardly cursed herself for saying that out loud. Everyone was floored by what she said. Did they hear here correctly?

"W-what?!" Eiji face was red as he became flustered.

"I said I must debate on your photos. You know your latest magazine. I was wondering what was the concept you all had in mind." She inwardly sighed in relief.

 _Nice save Kara_. _Thanks to me!_

"Oh..." every guy said when they heard what she actually said. Well, almost every guy.

"No, I clearly heard you say the word Masterba-"

"Ai!" Reiji And Ranmaru yelled. No one is that drunk yet to be comfortable hearing that word in a public space.

The music changed and that was Ren's cue to stand up. "I actually wanted the first dance but I can settle for second. Shall we?" He smoothly escorted Kara back to the dance floor.

"Thank you for the save, Ren-san," Kara said as the two rocked with the music.

"Anything for my favorite stripper," He cooed in her ear. Hearing that one word come out of his mouth, made Kara stumble on the back of her dress. Fortunately, Ren caught her just in time.

"W-what do you mean?" He's joking there's no way he knows what she was. She doesn't remember seeing him in the district so he must be kidding.

"I mean the last time I saw a pair of legs like that, it was at my brother's bachelor party and they almost squeezed the life out of me." Ren was not joking this time.

Memories of that one bachelor party she went to came to mind. Everyone had a mask on to hide the identity if the social elites. The only fun thing she remembered was this one charming guy that swept her off her feet and took her to a room for a private dance. "Mr. Strawberry Valentine?"

So Ren's suspicions were correct. He has met her before. He couldn't help be laugh at this situation. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You still haven't. I'm the same girl you met and I would appreciate that you keep my past to yourself." She said in a serious tone.

"Does the boss and Ryuya-san know about this?" He asked.

"They're the ones that went to the club to find me." She answered. She gasped when she felt her body be pulled into a hug.

"I'm glad that you're here and not there." He remembered some faint bruises on her body that night that they met. It may have been for a moment but Ren was worried when he woke up and saw that she was gone. He can only guess what lifestyle she was living.

She was stunned for a moment by the hug but relaxed and returned the gesture. "Me too..." A slow song began to play in the background.

"May I cut in?" The two broke apart and were surprised to see Tokiya standing there.

"S-Sure Senpai," Mai said before taking his hand. She gave Ren one last look that included a smile before she gave her senior her full attention. With her hands on his shoulders and his on her upper waist, the two slowly swayed with the music. "didn't think you wanted to dance..."

"What were you and Ren talking about?" Tokiya didn't realize what he was asking before it was too late. That was so unlike him since he usually phrases his words carefully. "I mean if you don't mind me asking." He saw the two hug and he can only wonder what sort of conversation lead to such an action.

"Oh, you saw that? I guess we had a heart to heart...I think we both had a couple of drinks in us," She chuckled. Kara couldn't lie to Tokiya but that doesn't me she can't twist the truth just a tad. The two danced in awkward silence till the female idol couldn't take it anymore. "Are you embarrassed by me?" She asked him.

"About that little confession, you did back there?" Tokiya chuckled lightly, "At least it was noisy when you said it."

"Oh shut up," She puffed her cheeks in embarrassment and their dance continued, "I promise I won't make any more mistakes tonight."

The party was everything the new idol has expected. Tokiya even let her mingle with A-listers and B-listers by herself. However, everything that glitters is not gold...It's usually a Twix wrapper. Speaking of wrappers, Kara was sitting at the bar have a short conversation with a J-pop rapper. It was quite an amusing experience. They talked and did formal flirting till the girl he came in with presented him with a drink. There was something about this girl that gave Kara red flags. One: She looks young, but she's wearing an outfit that doesn't fit her age group. Two: Her hair completely covers one eye but that could mean anything. Three: Her mannerisms seem submissive and scared to move out of place.  
_Something felt familiar about this...and I don't like it. The way this man and his date interacted reminded me of my time with Rai. He was demanding and if you say anything other than yes...there were consequences. I bet my salary that this so-called rapper has already put his hands on her. He's nothing like Rai...He's just posing and mimicking when in reality no one just hasn't hit him back yet. Oh no, he's yelling at her, time to step in before it's too late._

Tokiya was talking with Eiji when he suddenly heard glass breaking and Kara's voice.

"What happened, player? I thought you could handle me?"

"Oh no..." Tokiya wasted no time in getting out of her seat and pushing himself through the crowd.

Kara standing over a guy who was curled up on the ground, holding his own throat. "Excuse me miss but I must ask a few questions...How old are you?" Supernova was calm when she asked the girl she stepped in for.

"U-um 15...." she said answered.

"And he's 21 so that's strike one," The idol kicked the man while he was down, literally. "How long have you two been together?"

"11 months..."

"Hm...11 months of dating and he's out here flirting with me? That's strike two." Supernova stomped on the rapper's hand with her stilettos.  "Last question: How many times did he promise to never hit you again?"

"I don't know...I-I don't think he ever apologized..." The girl was tearing up as she thought about it.

"Y-Yes I did- Ow!" The guy on the ground yelled out in pain when the female idol put more pressure on his hand.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about your bitch ass has to say." Kara glared down at the man. Then used her foot to roll him over onto his back. Then knelt down and grabbed the front of his jacket. "It's not fun to be on the receiving end of abuse, is it? You're getting just what you deserve." Before she could land a punch on him, a strong hand caught her wrist.

"That's enough,"Tokiya blue eyes looked into her purple ones.

Kara didn't want to stop. If she stops, then it's only a matter of time till this guy finds another girl to manipulate. "Let go," She tried snatching her hand back but her Senpai's grip was firm. He started pulling her away from the scene and the game of tug of war began. Supernova tried to get at the rapper on the ground while Tokiya from STARISH holds her back. "Senpai let go of me! He deserves to have a bottle smashed in his face!" She managed to kick the dude in the face but she wasn't satisfied. Kara fought tooth and nail to try to be free.

Of course, STARISH followed their member out in a hasty exit. Otoya and Cecil got the door. Masato, Ren, and Syo did crowd control. Lastly, Natsuki and Tokiya handle getting Kara out of the building. Once they were near the car they let her go.

"What the hell has gotten into you back there?" Tokiya was concerned, angry, and embarrassed. He wanted answers right now.

"What do you mean? You didn't see the way that asshole was treating that girl."Kara was upset that he thought what she did was her fault.

"You beat up a known rapper in front of directors, music producers, CEO's, reporters, other idols, people that could help you with your career,"He was trying to explain to her the gravity of her actions.

"I don't give a fuck about this career if it means that monsters like him can get away with abuse!" She looked up at him with eyes full of raw emotion.

"If you want to give girls like the one back there a voice, you better make sure your own is powerful enough to reach their ears. And that won't happen if you get blackballed at the beginning of your career." It's always her that makes him raise his voice. As if it's the only way for him to get her to understand. Tokiya calmed down a bit when he saw a small red mark on her cheek. "Did he hit you?"

"He was going to hit her so I stepped in.Then I punched him in the Adam's apple." Kara felt a warm hand on her cheek and gently stroke the mark. That was a new sensation. Was this tender kindness?

"Just...get in the car so we can call it a night."He said softly and without argument, Kara got in the car with him not too far behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just up enough sizzle to get the turkey roasting


	6. Clearing things up

It didn't take long for Shining to hear what Kara has done at the party. It put both of them in a bind since she had work lined up and now he has to explain to others that she is still perfect for the role. The door to his office open and in comes Ryuuya and Kara. She stood in the center of the room and stared at the ground. "I hope you have a good explanation for last night, Miss Yorokobi."

"He hit me first," She simply said

"Well congratulations your self-defense tactic has gone viral," Ryuuya said as he went to the laptop and went to any social media site. Then he turned the screen to her. On there it was her punching the guy in the throat and kneeing him in the crotch.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you want," She crossed her arms over her chest and blew that one strand of purple hair out of her eye.

"No, we want you to explain to everyone the why and how before this gets out of hand. Otherwise, your album release will be pushed back, You will be replaced in the upcoming photo shoot for the new perfume with Mr. Ichinose and Jinguji, and your filming audition will be canceled." She has never seen Shining be so serious before.  She can just hear her senior say I told you so right now. One night of anger is going to cost her a chance to progress. She's not going to let that happen.

"Just tell me where to go," Kara said with a determined look on her face. She's going to continue to grow, whatever it takes. That weekend she was on a talk show and she explained to everyone on live television that she was not a bully. "You see I have nothing against good rap music I'm actually a fan of some of them in the United States...I'm just personally against domestic abuse."

"Personally? So have you witnessed or experienced domestic violence?" The interviewer asked.

Kara sat there in silence for a moment before giving them a firm but clear answer, "Yes...and I probably would have still been in that situation if it wasn't for Mr. Saotome. I am eternally grateful for it." She may not be able to erase the problem completely but the least she can do is try to fight.

The television screen turned off and Rai Ko leaned back in his chair. "So that's who you ran off with," He said as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag.  When Kara and Doll went missing, the money flow has decreased greatly and he was not happy about. He searched the area for her but no one knew where Kara Yorokobi. He was looking for the wrong name. "You're going to pay me back one way or another, my jewel." 

* * *

  
The lights flashed in Kara's violet eyes as she held her pose between Tokiya and Ren. They were all doing a photoshoot for the perfume and cologne ad. Weeks after her interview, Kara's career went back on track. It was probably coming stranger than before. Her lyrical writing has become better since some of the ballads can actually be somewhat truthful about her past relationships. She can pour her passion and rage into them as a form of therapy.

When the shoot was done the three of them separated from each other and bowed, "Thank you for your hard work, Everyone." They said before going to their separate rooms to change clothes. Kara's best friend, Doll, was helping her remove the jewelry. " You guys look pretty sexy out there."

"They were just good actors that's all," The idol said with a small chuckle as she removed the make-up. She looked over and noticed that playful glint in her friend's eye, "What?"

"Do you like one of them?"

"What? No...I mean Ren Senpai knows who I use to be because of that one night stand but that doesn't mean I want to date him." She said and Doll's eyes widen.

"Woah Woah Woah! Jinguji-san knows that you were a S-t-r-i-p-p-e-r because you were involved with him?!"

"Hey! It was one night and I didn't know he was an idol....I would have put more effort into my performance if that were the case." She muttered out the last part.

_Hey, don't judge me! When you're stuck at the bottom long enough_ _you_ _beg, steal, and blow till you're out of the_ _abyss._ _Call me a gold digger if you want_ _but remember that one of greatest states in the U.S_ _was_ _made because of_ _"gold diggers"._

Kara and Doll were just leaving the studio and talking about who they are interested in the future. "Honestly I liked all of them at first but now that I'm actually talking and working with them... They're really just nice friends to have around." The idol explained to her friend.

"Great I get to have Syo-san all to myself..." When Doll says that, she really meant admire him from a distance and occasionally take stalkers photos of him on her cellphone. Kara couldn't help but laugh to the point where she didn't care where she was walking. She almost stumbled into someone on her way out.

"Oh I'm sorry-" She looked up and her face redden slightly when she saw who she ran into, "O-otori-san?!" Kara couldn't believe she would be so clumsy around the Eiichi Otori.

_Okay, remember what Tokiya-senpai said. You are equals so don't fangirl._

Eiichi stared at her for a bit then chuckled lightly, "It's okay, I'm fortunate to be touched by a lovely angel." He said it with such confidence that the younger idol couldn't help but blushed and giggle like she was 16 again.

"I could touch you anytime and anywhere you want..." she said softly in a dream-like state as she spoke her inner thoughts.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and had an amused smirk on his face.

"I said I could get in touch with you anytime and anywhere you want if you wanted to exchange numbers." Once again, Kara cleaned and patched up her dirty confessions. He couldn't help but laugh and he agreed to exchange numbers and emails.

"If you don't mind waiting, we can go to lunch after my photo shoot." Eiichi offered her as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "I want to get to know Shining's new rising star personally."

"Yes!" She caught herself and dialed back on the fangirling. "I mean sure I have time to spare," she said in a much cooler tone as she tried to slip back into Supernova.

Doll was actually not liking where this was going. Sure it's been months since they got out of dominant man's clutches and Kara can easily fight off the idiotic ones. But doesn't her friend realize that she is about to immerse herself in another dominant man? The assistant crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, "Careful your inner thot is starting to show." She whispered to her friend. Doll was an expert on American slang since she had family there. Kara was still learning but caught on to what she said and she didn't like it.

"Doll, you can go to the car without me...I don't want to keep you from your work." Kara said before following Eiichi to the room he'll be working in. "I'll see you later," she said before disappearing behind the door. Doll stood there in the lobby alone. She was a bit hurt that her best friend left to hang out with a celebrity. The woman sighed and let the feeling go. This is how Kara is. If she wants something, it's best to move out of the way to avoid being run down. Perhaps she's just being paranoid and whatever relationship that Kara might pursue with Heavens leader is healthy for her.

"Miss Doll?" She turned around and saw Ren and Tokiya approaching her. Tokiya was the one that called her name, "I thought you and Kara left by now."

"Oh we were about to, but she decided to stay here until Eiichi Otori is ready  to take her to lunch."

Both of the idols were surprised by the news since Kara was always so focused on work and friendship. "She's going to lunch with Eiichi?" Tokiya felt slightly concerned about that. He still can't forget about what that man "accidentally" did to Otoya.

"Yeah, and she told me to go on without her.I know she's a huge fan but to dump me for him so soon..." she sighed and went to the car with Ren. Tokiya was hesitant to leave. He had the urge to go find her and tell her that this lunch might be a bad idea but he had to respect her space as a Senpai. It's not like she could forbid her from seeing him, that would make it worse. All he could do was remind her not to fall in love if she wanted to keep her job.

After Eiichi was done working, he took her to one of his favorite place to eat. The two had a civil conversation and she even felt comfortable enough to tell him her real name.

_This is the nicest outing I've been to with a man. There were things I was learning about Eiichi that I couldn't find in the magazines like him being nearsighted. He also liked racing cars since he was a child and that he always wanted a Hot Wheels track for Christmas.It was so cute! His smile was so charming and his glasses made him look mysterious no secrets were getting through those lenses._

Eiichi listened to Kara talked and he put in his input when it was appropriate. Honestly, he was a bit surprised that the girl before him was different than the Idol that caused harm to a rapper at a party. This girl seemed to either be on guard or a good actress. He was curious to know her full story now. "You're still starstruck, aren't you?" He finally called her out.

"Is it that noticeable?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry I'm trying to be cool about it but I can shake it off. I really loved your group's music since high school." She rested her cheek against the back of her hand as she leaned on the table. She stared her drink as she continued. "It helped me escape my reality and take me beyond."

"Does our music really do that to you?" He asked. She seemed genuine as she nodded her head and looked at him with smiled at him. He couldn't help but return the gesture as he adjusted his glasses, "Good."

* * *

  
Kara what through the door to her home and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she walked through the halls. "Looks like your lunch date went well." She looked over and saw Tokiya by a window.

"It wasn't a date it was just two idols having a friendly lunch." She said before she continued walking, "But the dinner we're going to have this weekend at 7 pm, that's a date."

"Just be careful around him. Otherwise, you're going to fool around and get yourself hurt," he said sternly as he watched her walked away.

"I'll be fine. I can fight my own battles," she looked back at him, "Thanks for caring about me Senpai," she said with a smile then left.

Tokiya stared at her retreating back as he went into thought. He was prepared to argue in case she was ready to yell at him to back off; however, he wasn't prepared for her to smile at him and thank him for caring- Wait. Did he care about her and her wellbeing or Did he care about her career and how her outcome might reflect on him? Tokiya was willing to admit it was a bit of both. He wanted her to be happy but he also wanted her to be the successful idol that she was meant to be. Kara cannot have one without sacrificing or changing the other. If she chooses to pursue a relationship,  it's only a matter of time till Shining punishes her for breaking his policy. If she chooses her career she will be too busy to have a boyfriend that will be demanding for her attention. It will make her stressed out and it will affect her performance and make her single or jobless. Furthermore, it will mean he failed her as a guide and he'll never want to mentor again.

Tokiya let out a sigh before returning to his room, "I'll just be there to catch her." 

* * *

  
It was a Friday and Starish was just leaving the music room. It was supposed to be a normal workday, however, seeing Reiji and Ai standing outside of a dance room is a bit different.

"Rei-chan what are you guys doing here?" Otoya asked.

"We were just um...looking at the new faces, right AiAi?" Reiji hoped that his young bandmate would back up his story but we both know how honest the artificial boy was.

"I thought you wanted to watch one of Supernova's rehearsals like the old pervert that you are," Ai said with a neutral face and Reiji sweatdropped at the answer.

"I really need to teach you how to lie," The brunette muttered and Tokiya narrowed his eyes at him. He's not surprised that his ex-senpai was creeping on his junior but he couldn't believe he was doing it so indiscreetly.

"Have you no shame, Kotobuki-san?"

"Nope and if you've seen what I've seen, you wouldn't either." He gestured to the window and offered the boys to have a look for themselves.

"Oh come one we are not going to try and peek in-" Before Tokiya could finish his sentence, all his friends except Masato were at the window.

"Woooooow." They said in unison.

"Don't stare at a girl's rehearsal like a group of  creeps!" Masato yelled at his friends.

"Just shut up and look, Hijirikawa." Ren pulled Masato forward so he can look through the glass. The blue haired idol's face redden when he got a glance at Supernova's rehearsal with her dancers.

'What the hell could she be doing to grab their attention like this?' Tokiya thought before giving into temptation and curiosity. He did a quick intake of breath when he saw Kara doing pole acrobatics in sync with the music. It was was actually artistic and done in good taste. She spun around and her body froze when she saw a bunch of faces at the window.

"What the hell?!" The surprise caused her to lose her grip then she fell and hit the mat.

 


	7. Christmas gifts

_You know that best part about going on this date with Eiichi Otori? Getting to eat whatever I want without being reprimanded by Tokiya-senpai. I didn't notice how hungry I was till Otori pointed it out. It was actually embarrassing and I had to explain to him that my Senpai is starving me. I also had to explain why we had to speed off as soon as I got in the car._

"And they kept blocking the door while begging me not to go," She said with a chuckle as the two idols shared a private dinner together _. "_ I didn't know they could be that protective..."

"Heh you'd be surprised," Eiichi said softly before taking a sip of water. He knows first hand how the idol groups at Shining Agency protect those they care about _._ "You know this means that they care a great deal about you."

"You really think so?" She cocked her head to the side. It was an adorable gesture but it didn't fit the character to him.

"I know so. Now..." Eiichi tilted his head down slightly and that created a glare in his glasses, "Enough about them. I want to talk about you."

"Oh um what else is there to know that people haven't heard in the magazines?" She chuckled lightly and sipped her drink.

"What was your previous job before Shining discovered you? I've noticed you never mentioned it in any of your interviews." Eiichi was caught off guard when she started choking.

"W-well it's a bit embarrassing but I use to be a dancer. You know with shoes and sparkling costumes and stuff."

_Well, I'm not lying._

Eiichi couldn't help but chuckle, "Is that all?" He thought her secret would be much worse. "You can be such a silly girl sometimes, Kara-san."

"Please call me Kara." She didn't see herself as the formal type but she did respect others that prefer to be.

"Only if you call me before going to bed tonight," He smirked when he saw her blush for the 4th time this evening. It's amusing that she can be such a seductress on stage but in person, she gets flustered like any other girl.

 _"_ Eiichi you have yourself a deal," The young woman smiled at him. This date wasn't the last. It started off weekly then it became daily. Photographers have been stalking them and tried to get the scoop; however, the two idols never deemed themselves as a couple. It was on the 21st date is when things change for better or worse.

"Okay I have never done this sort of thing before so go easy on me, okay? _"_ Kara said as she put on a helmet and was helped into a go-kart by her taller companion.

"No promises," Eiichi chuckled as he assisted her with securing her seat belt.

"I'm serious! Don't throw a banana peel at me or something." Kara never had the chance to do something like Go-Kart racing and she assumed it's going to be something like Mario Kart. She was hesitant to go but Eiichi insisted and she knew he loved this sort of thing.

"I don't even have one on me," He leaned in till his head rested against her helmet, "You can pat me down to see for yourself."

"Just get in your kart, Eiichi," Kara chuckled when Eiichi kissed her helmet and did what she said _._

"You know we should make this interesting _."_ He said as he got in the go-kart. _"_ If you manage to beat me in this race, I'll give you whatever you desire."

"And If I lose?" She saw the workers go behind their vehicles and prepared to start them up.

He smirked at her, "You'll be mine." He put his helmet on and the engines started, creating a powerful vibration.

_Oh g-good god! It's been a long time since I felt such thrilling pleasure go through in a matter of seconds. I can feel the vibration of the motors going up my legs and -Ah! Maybe I need to invest in a toy or a cold shower after this._

The two racers looked up at the light and waited for it to turn green. As soon as the light changed they were off. Kara got used to the speed and steering after the first lap. Now it all about getting in front of Eiichi. However, now that she thinks about it, is losing really that bad? Sure she wanted a lot of things but he is her main goal at the moment. So maybe...

* * *

  
The Starish members were appearing in the meeting room one by one. Shinning wanted a group to take care of a holiday charity event in the city square and STARISH plus Supernova happily volunteered. There is one problem about this though. Not everyone showed up.

"Ugh, Tokiya do you know where Kara is? We could have been done with this meeting minutes ago." Syo said as he leaned back in his chair and balanced on the back legs. He thinks Kara is cool and all, but being this late to a meeting that is only supposed to take a few minutes of his time is uncool!

"Still out with Eiichi. She said she was on her way over, "Tokiya said after glancing at the messages on his phone. Frankly, he was disappointed in the poor choices his kohai is making so far since she started hanging out with the leader of Heavens. He knows damn well that he taught her how to be early, on time, or fashionably late if there is an emergency. Being 30 minutes late is unprofessional at its finest.

Ren got tired of waiting and stood up, "I'm just going to...go anywhere but here." He said before walking to the door. His hand was on the knob when Masato spoke.

"You could at least try participating in this meeting, but who am I kidding?You wouldn't know effort if it hit you in the face..."

**_Bam!_ **

"I'm sorry I'm late! I know it is unacceptable and-" She stood talking when she saw Ren holding his nose. It didn't take long to put two and two together. "Oh, Ren senpai I'm sorry."

Masato couldn't help but laugh out loud while the others attended to Ren's injury. It was a miracle that she didn't break his face with the door. It was kinda like the "handsome Squidward" effect.

"I-It's okay..."Ren said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose then walked back to his seat. "I always knew you were going to be a big hit...I just didn't think you were aiming for my face."

Kara bowed to him as she apologized again then took a seat to begin the meeting. They have less than a day to pull this event off and Kara had some ideas to offer to make up for the fact that she was late. She chose singing Christmas covers with some of them while the others manned the phone for this mini-telethon. It was simple, cute, and easy to manage so they went along with it. Natsuki and Syo were in charge of the decorating committee. Masato and Ren were in charge of catering. Cecil and Otoya made the music list. Lastly, Tokiya and Supernova had to spread the word to get people to come. This was a smooth process from now and into tomorrow at 7 pm. They had finger foods ready, the city square had a well-decorated stage, and the audience loved the guys in their Christmas outfits singing songs. Let's not forget that Haruka, Doll, Ringo, and Ryuya are handling the phone lines.

It opened with Starish singing they're signature Christmas song. Then it moved to Supernova singing "Santa Baby". Otoya rocked out to "Jingle Bells" on his guitar. Natsuki did a cute cover of "Last Christmas" and Tokiya did a beautiful version of "Silent Night". Instead of singing Syo played the violin version of "O Christmas Tree." Ren and Kara did a duet of "Baby it's Cold Outside". They purposely made that performance just as awkward as the meaning of the song itself for laughs. Cecil chose "Silver Bells" and Masato did "Blue Christmas". The affair was a Christmas fantasy and the phones never stopped ringing. All of Japan and perhaps America could see the performance since they had three different cameras on them. Supernova stepped out onto the stage and scan the crowd before signaling to start the music. It was time to pull this show to a close with the most popular song in the world.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_ **   
**_There is just one thing I need_ **   
**_I don't care about the presents_ **   
**_Underneath the Christmas tree_ **   
**_I just want you for my own_ **   
**_More than you could ever know_ **   
**_Make my wish come true oh_ **   
**_All I want for Christmas is...you_ **

The beat picked up and STARISH popped out of the giant gift boxes. They all sang the song and connected with their audience; however _,_ there was one particular member of the audience that Supernova was trying to reach out to him in song. The female idol made her way down the stage and into the audience as she sang, confusing her fellow idols. The spotlight and one of the cameras were kept on her as she moved through the crowd.

_I know what you all are thinking, "What the hell is she doing now?" Well, yesterday I did win that go-kart race with the Eiichi Otori and he asked me what did I want. I never did tell him because I had to rush back to make it to the meeting. So I just texted him to bring his friends to the charity event so that I could tell him what I want. Ah found him!_

The crowd began to split to make way for the idol as she walked up to Heavens. This spectacle actually caught Eiichi off guard since he thought she would be the subtle type, looks like he pegged her wrong. He was impressed with her singing though, her voice held power behind it. It was...soul-shaking.

**_I just want you for my own_ **   
**_More than you could ever know_ **   
**_Make my wish come true_ **   
**_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_ **

This was it was it. This was the thing that Kara desired. Eiichi can read her voice, body, and eyes loud and clear _._ She wanted him and he would gladly take her. The song barely had time to end when its lead was pulled into a passionate kiss. One half of the crowd gasped in shock and the other half whooped and cheered. The loudest sound of all was seven microphones dropping on the stage.


	8. Close

_Ok in hindsight maybe my little holiday stunt was a bad move. It's been I while since I was in the dating game, so I wasn't sure how to approach this. Guess I could have done this a bit more privately. Well, nowhere to go but forward now and face any consequences. This current one is difficult because he's in charge of my career.It's hard to tell how mad Shinning or Eiichi's father was because of those abyss spectacles on their faces. This meeting began abruptly in the morning, so is anyone truly in a good mood? Still, I'm going to see if I can defend to keep my job._

"Now Saotome-San before you fire me, I just want to say that there are so many different variations of love in the world. The whole "no love" rule is pointless because I love a lot of things: Fans, coworkers, cupcakes! Heck, I even love you and Ryuya-san as father figures that I wouldn't mind being adopted by if my parents weren't alive and decent." The rambling ceased when Shinning put up a hand. Maybe she has perhaps overdone it.

"Not only did openly break my rules..." Saotome began speaking, "But you chose to date my competitor's firstborn son." He stared down at his desk and his broad shoulders started shaking. "This... this is exactly what we hoped for!!!!" He said in a boisterous tone.

"What?!" Kara did not see this coming. Why the hell did Eiichi look so calm? There's not one hint of surprise on his face. "I thought you would both be upset about this and want us to never see each other."

"Actually we want the opposite," Raging stepped forward as he began talking. "We want you two to have an album together to tell the story of your relationship, "He blew a puff of smoke from his cigar as hi continued walking, "We'll be calling it Star Cross."

Even though the name was cheesy, the news was still spectacular. "I mean wow this is something idols dream of, right? Eiichi what do you think of this?" He has been quiet the whole time about this. He's not even doing his catchphrase, so did this mean he's having second thoughts about them now?

"Hm? Oh... It will be great to be able to show everyone that we're together now." Eiichi put on a smile for her but he knew something was wrong. This was his father we're talking about.

He was caught off guard when she jumped on him and hugged him close.

* * *

 

Tokiya was sitting in the living room reading a script and making a few notes here and there. His peace was disturbed when he heard running. "Tokiya-senpai!"

"Oh great," he grumbled and he tried to focus on his work. He was still upset about the stunt she pulled and her disrespect to him as her mentor. What could she possibly say to him now?

"Guess who gets to keep their boyfriend and make an album with him?" Kara said as she jumped onto the couch.

'You got to be freaking kidding me?!' Tokiya thought and he turned his head to look at her in disbelief. "You're telling me that Shining is letting you pursue a relationship with his rival's son?"

"He encourages it," Kara sighed happily And leaned back on the sofa, "Guess a girl can have it all. Have a career and a love life."

"You're forgetting something," Tokiya said calmly before going back his script.

"What? My friends? Don't tell me you guys are still mad at me for what I did." She has never pegged Starish to hold a grudge.

"Fine, then I'll tell you that I am still mad at you for what you did." He countered and turned the page.

"Tokiya-senpai..." Kara looked a bit saddened for some reason. "I'm sorry for turning the concert into a scheme to ask Eiichi to be mine. Haven't you ever liked someone so much that you want to scream it to the world? "

Tokiya paused. He has felt like that once or at least he thought he did. Who would have thought that the idol that won Haruka Nanami's heart was Tomochika? It's perfect because no one would suspect a thing but that's straying off of topic. Tokiya let out a sigh and tossed the script onto the coffee table then he fully faced her. "I do understand. You're a grown woman that is capable of making good decisions and you believe Eiichi-san is one of them..." He put on a small smile, "I'll support you..."

Kara was surprised to hear those words, "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it's not like you're getting into a relationship with a stranger. You had a good amount of time to know and trust him so yes I do mean it. To prove it, I'll even buy the album you two make- Oof!" Tokiya almost had the wind knock out of him when she came in for a friendly hug.

"You're the best senpai I have ever had!" She yelled. If Tokiya is willing to give it a chance then that means the rest of Starish will most likely follow.

"You know I'm not going to ever let you live those words down now right," Tokiya was amused when he heard her say those words. No matter how many times they fight at least he knows that he's doing something right in this position.

" Kara we have dinner reservations," The female idol heard her boyfriend called her and immediately let go of Tokiya. She couldn't get to the exit fast enough.

"Coming! Don't wait up for me Tokiya- senpai!" She said and disappeared out the door.

The Starish member smoothed out his shirt as he watched her leave. He has never seen her so happy before. "Maybe Eiichi-san will be good for her."

* * *

 

After the date, Eiichi went to confront his father about this sudden acceptance of breaking rules. He approached the door to his father's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Eiichi took a breath before entering the dragon's den. He found his father staring out the large window, while the nightlife continued to move on with or without them. The firstborn went straight to the point with why he's here. "Why did you and Sinning do this? It's almost rare for idols to be in a relationship especially with other idols."

"People enjoy watching a love story whether they're apart of it or not. That Christmas stunt proved that theory. This can be used to our advantage," Raging saw the numerous calls and viewed tweets that night. "This can give you enough notoriety to have a solo career."

Now that was an idiotic idea. Eiichi will never leave Heavens willingly, in fact, he will give anything to try and keep them together. "Father I don't want a solo career and I'm not going to use Kara bring attention to this agency. How did you even get Shining to be on board with this?"

"Let's just say I was given information that Shining worked so hard to keep covered about his rising star." A few days ago someone mailed a letter and some photos about the origins of this Supernova. It was enough to shame the rookie back into the gutter where Shinning found her; however, he decided to use this to his advantage. "He had no choice but to push his rules aside for this." Raging turned to face his son. "I don't see why you're upset. You got the girl and everything that comes with her, go and enjoy it. The album and interviews are just a formality to the public," Raging said before turning his back to Eiichi. "Good night." Those were his final words to say he's done talking with his firstborn. What pisses this president off was that his son is looking too deep into this.

Eiichi had no choice but to leave and figure this out himself. Yes, he does like Kara and he's happy that she chose him. What he doesn't want is their work life merging into their love life because then he won't know what's real and what's for the camera. He hopes that whatever it is that she's trying to hide won't change what they have.

* * *

 

The new couple worked on the albums together with Haruka Nanami and Supernova's composer. Kara didn't doubt Haruka's abilities but she was more comfortable with her composer because of the style. When Eiichi and Kara work on individual songs, they go to their respective composer. When they to duets, the four of them converse in a room. The real hard part was the lyrics. They moved between agencies when working on lyrics. She had considered asking Tokiya for help but didn't. At the moment Eiichi and Kara were sitting on the couch with notebooks in their hands. She stared at the blank line paper with determination. She was lightly chewing on the tip of the pen as she thought of everything. Eiichi found this state pretty cute.

"Okay...It looks like someone needs a break," He gently took the notebook out of her hands and set it on the coffee table along with the pen.

"I'm sorry...I just don't get why it's so hard to write a love song." Kara sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"Because it's not exactly a love song," Eiichi turned to look at her and he brushed the purple strip of hair out of her eyes. "We're telling the story of us. From how we met, to our first date, to our first kiss..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "And many of the kisses after."

She chuckled as she turned her head to look at him, "Are you trying to inspire me?" She asked in a coy manner.

_Call me thirsty if you want, he can get it. Even if it's for the sake of writing lyrics._

"Hmm Depends..." Eiichi leaned in closer to her his arm kept her entrapped on the couch to keep her from leaving...as if she wants to. "Is this inspiring you?"

"Perhaps...maybe if you come close you might get some lyrics out of me." Her hand snaked up behind his head and gently entangled her fingers in his brown locks. Kara closed her eyes as she waited for a kiss. However, instead of a kiss, she felt a finger pressed against her lips to stop her.

Eiichi couldn't get his father's words out of his head. What sort of dirt did he have about Kara that Shining was willing to break rules to keep covered? "You would always be open with me, right?"

"Um.." She scooted away from him a bit and tried to keep a poker face. "When it's a matter of life and death yes..."

That wasn't the answer Eiichi wanted to hear. "Kara, I don't want any secrets between us, I need you to trust me the same way I trust you." He held her hand and she looked at his sincerity.

"I do trust you.... I'm just scared of the thought of you changing your feelings as soon as I tell you." She light squeeze his hand. "I just want proof of what your feelings..." She said as she told him how she felt and what she thought. It was progress for Eiichi. He held her cheek gingerly and pulled her into a tender kiss, catching her off guard.

"I want you close, Kara, mind, body, and soul." He whispered to her after he broke the kiss.

"Then I won't ask for space, Eiichi." She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. It looks like they have some inspiration from this moment because a few days later they were both in the recording booth. Tokiya was there as supportive senpai and Eiji was there as a supportive little brother.

_***Song that I was hinting at: Close by Nick Jonas ft Tove Lo*** _

 


	9. Side to side

Songs were flowing out of the power couple and they managed to get the story of how they met and how they felt about each other. The next debate is whether or not they should include more to it.

At the moment, Kara and Eiichi were in the middle of a photo shoot for the cover of said album. The two looked so in love with each other on set and they were appropriately like that offset.

"You're looking very dreamy," Kara commented as she smoothed out the shoulders of her boyfriend's grey blazer. Seeing his broad shoulders and toned chest in that blue button up and grey suit, turned her so quickly.This wasn't the first time she thought of him so provocatively. One time, she purposely spilled her water on his white T-shirt when they were writing lyrics. Oh he was so delicious that day. The two were never intimate so the female sex symbol Supernova was experience dangerous urges. Urges that were so strong, a vibrator won't be able to satisfy her. However, she assumed that Eiichi would want to take this relationship slow, so she never brought up sex with him.

"Thank you, Angel, but my eyes are up here," Eiichi gently tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes and not his belt buckle.

"Don't pretend you never looked at me that way before," She countered with a small blush of embarrassment on her lightly colored cheeks.

"I do..." He smirked at her, "I just don't get caught." Of course, Eiichi looks at how attractive Kara was. He'll be gay not to...and he's bi. However, he does his glances at her assets when no one pays attention to him, that way he'll still appear as the respectful idol boyfriend. The white strapless dress with purple accents she was wearing, made her look more desirable than usual. Together, they look like their own perfect galaxy.

"So, what are we doing after this?" She asked him as she felt his fingers play with her hair.

"You'll find out later," he simply said trying to keep their evening a surprise. After the photo shoot was done and over with, they changed clothes and Eiichi had a car ready for them. Kara was confused when she noticed that they were taking a new route.

"Eiichi-" she was cut off when her boyfriend silenced her with his finger.

"It's a surprise," he knows that she was going to ask where they were going but he wasn't going to let anything slip past his lips. They arrived at The Tokyo Station Hotel. Eiichi got out of the car and helped Kara out.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're kidnapping me," She commented when she noticed where they are.

"I just want to give my angel the evening she deserves," Eiichi held the lobby door opened for her. Although his smile was charming, his eyes had mischief in them.

"You spoil me, you know that," Kara chuckled and walked into the lobby with him.

He caught me off guard today. It's like him to take me on cute little surprise dates, but there is nothing little about this date. We're eating dinner in a restaurant at a nice hotel. What's the occasion? It can't be out one year anniversary already? It's like February so we have only been officially dating for a whole month. Maybe it's for celebration for almost completing our cross-unit album. I mean I think I could as a unit, lonely one, but a single unit nonetheless.

Kara was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Eiichi call her name three times. She blushed a bit in embarrassment since she's usually so attentive to him.

"  
Eiichi smirked and rested his cheek against the back of his hand, "What was going through your mind?" He was curious to know what caused her to go deep into mind and tune him out.

"Why are we here?" She bluntly asked him, getting to the point.

He laughed a bit, "I thought you knew. You weren't very subtle when giving hints." He showed her his phone and the text messages that the two exchanged a few nights ago. There was a whole lot of eggplant, banana, peach, tongue, and water droplet emojis in her messages.

_Oh my god how drunk was I to sound this thirsty?!_

"U-um well you see..." she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck then let out a sigh, "I'm so sorry..." She didn't want to rush them into something so intimate but she didn't want to just wait around till he proposed. God waiting for natural sex is going to drive her to do more projects just to distract her till she passes out...And that's not healthy.

"For what? You being honest and open is what attracted me to you the most," He simply said. She tries not to hide behind a mask and he loves that she can just put herself out there in her performance. Knowing that she wants to reveal more of herself to him in an intimate way, was a turn on. He wanted their first time together to be memorable and powerful so much so that every time she even hears the word Tokyo and station in the same sentence, she will be thinking of him.

* * *

  
Tokiya was waiting around the foyer and her occasionally looked at his watch. It's past 8 and Kara should be back by now. She still has songs to work on before the deadline and she chose one of the busy months to play hooky with Eiichi. He let out a sigh, "Typical..."

"She's not coming back tonight or tomorrow," He turned around as saw Doll coming down the stairs. "Some people from Raging Entertainment came to get a few of her things out her room."

He was surprised to hear this, "What? Where is she going?" He asked.

"Know one knows but her "loving" boyfriend," Doll rolled her eyes when she said the word "loving". Tokiya picked up the subtle distaste she had for the Heavens leader.

"Why do you seem angry? Usually, girls are happy with their best friend having a love life."

Doll descended from the stairs as she spoke, "Not if they know their friend's small dating history. Her ex-did more damage to her than she lets on." She turned her head to the side and sighed, "To me, Otori-san is just as dangerous as that man because he knows how to cover and twist words around."

"Otori wouldn't dare..." Tokiya knows that the man can be a bit eccentric but he's not the type be violent with a woman, right?  "Even if he did she would hit him back and leave him in a heartbeat." He remembered how she behaved in the club when the last guy laid a hand on her. Kara is capable and believes in her ability to make responsible choices and stand by her word as an advocate against domestic violence.

Doll sighed and shook her head. Her friend was beginning to be comfortable and is falling fast for Eiichi. If you were bitten by your puppy of one year for the first time, would you put it out right away? Didn't think so. Doll walked up to Tokiya and looked him dead in the eye, "Just wait...she will be hiding behind makeup and excuses before you know it." She walked away with those final words lingering with the idol.

Tokiya stood there in deep thought then looked at the front door. With a heavy sigh he went back up the stairs, "Kara, what is Eiichi Otori doing to you?"

* * *

Kara let out a gasp when Eiichi pinned her up against the wall of a hotel room with his body. The kisses and gentle nips he left on her neck was making her weak at the knees. Eiichi's hands gripped her thighs as he lifted her up to his level.  She giggled and took his glasses off and tossed them to the chair so she can look into his violet colored eyes. Kara saw a blazing inferno in those eyes and it was making her temperature rise higher by the moment. 

It didn't take long for the two to reach the bed. With or without glasses, Eiichi knew his way around a bedroom. Clothes were removed one by one and with every inch of skin exposed there was a kiss in exchange. Kara laid beneath Eiichi and her skin was pressed against his. The male idol praised every god in the universe for creating this "celestial" body before him.  He left a trail of fiery kisses down her chest, stomach....landing strip.

Kara's eyes widen for a moment and then she quickly shut them. Electricity went up he spine and her toes curled as her beloved kissed and sucked on the bundle of nerves between her legs. "Ngh..." she arched her back when his larger hand palmed her breast. She placed a hand on the back of his head and her fingers lightly grip those brown wavy locks of his. Her breath quickened she was getting closer and closer to heaven till- "Hn..." Kara sat up slightly to look at him, "W-Why did you stop?"

Eiichi smirked and held up a golden wrapped condom between his two fingers, "Can't let you have all the fun." Her cheeks flushed as she watched him rip the packet open with his teeth then rolled the condom on. It was arousing to watch since she gets to see the 6.5 inch "gift" that she was going to receive. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself and hint vanilla on his tongue.  The two lips parted and he rested his forehead against hers so that their purple eyes were locked on each other. The quick gasp she let out when he entered her sounded so pleasing to the ear, Eiichi want to hear more. He thrusting was slow and smooth at first. He has done this before. With each thrust, Eiichi gave Kara a kiss whether it be her neck or her ear.

"More..." She moaned in his ear as her hands caressed every muscle on his broad shoulders. Eiichi was happy to oblige and increased the force. The lewd noises she made only drove him to thrust faster to please her.

Eiichi gave a sharp grunt when Kara's nail dug a bit too deep into his back. Pain coming from her was pleasurable and it made him a bit curious to how she would respond with a bit of pain from him. He reached underneath her, to the back of her head, and tugged on her long black hair.

"A-ah!" She cried out in surprise and fully arched her back, exposing her unmarked neck to him. It was the perfect opportunity to mark her as his. Eiichi wanted all of her to be his.

It hurts but not that much. Kara has dealt with worse. She was panting out her boyfriend's name when the familiar spring tightened up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to give him the clue that she was close. "E-Eiichiiiii!" Her body suddenly in ecstasy when it reaches it's limit. It seemed like Kara can see the whole universe at that point. Eiichi wasn't that far behind her. When all was done and cleaned up, Eiichi laid on his back with Kara cuddling up to his chest. She occasionally laid kisses of appreciation on his skin while he stroked her from waist to hip. "That felt amazing..." Kara said softly and tilted her head up to look at him, "How was it for you?"

"It was...Good," Eiichi leaned in to kiss her again and held her naked body close to his own.

* * *

  
The next day Tokiya was on his way to his room but he stopped when he saw Kara walking oddly in the hallway. It's as if she could barely walk straight. It was a relief to see here home safe but now he's angry that she was gone all night and practically all day. "Where have you been?"

Kara pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. Then she giggled, "I was on a date...chiiiiiiiiill. You talk way too much."

He blushed lightly and took a step back away from the offensive finger. Kara hasn't acted like this before. Even when she's drunk, she's never this laidback and carefree. "What has gotten into you, Kara?"

"Eiichi..." She answerable with a shrug and continued walking. Last night and this morning actually inspired her to create a new song for the album right before it's released. She softly sang a few bars of the song as she walked down the halls.

****_I've been here all night_  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom sorry for the long wait And I'm not sorry for that sex scene since I did rate this as NSFW. Side to side by Ariana Grande feat Niki


	10. Research

The lovers' album was released and a flood of interviews came after it. It's rare to see idols become a power couple. It even rarer because it's Shinning and Raging's idols. Who wouldn't want the main scoop of how long this has been going on.

"So you're telling me this relationship has been going on long before the Christmas charity event?" The interviewer asked while sitting across from Eiichi and Kara.

"Well, any date we went on before that we were going as good friends. Christmas was an unplanned move for us making it official." Kara answered as she sat there with her legs crossed. Her outfit today was a tight black skirt that goes above the knee, and a purple blouse that showed just enough cleavage to keep her boyfriend glancing at her behind the glare in his glasses.

"And both Presidents approved of this?" The interview asked with a surprised look.

"They encouraged it. Even if they didn't accept it, I will still happily fight to have her." Eiichi said as he took his ladies hand. This got an 'Awww' out of the live audience that was watching the show.

"That is so sweet. Now this album you two released was the story of your how you met and how it progressed to dating, right?"

"Right, It was actually a lot of fun sharing our love story with our fans," Kara answered with a smile.

"All the songs were beautifully done you two, but there was one particular song the grab the audience as they tried deciphering your love," The technician backstage then began to play part of the song "Side to Side" and the audience cheered when they heard it. "Now was this song about what we all think it is?"

Supernova smirked and she leaned back a bit, "Of course...Eiichi really knows how to inspire a lady to do her best."

"It's a bold move to put that part of your love life out there. Otori-san, were you aware that she was making a song about your..." the interviewer cleared his throat, "Skills in bed?"

"This is actually my first time hearing the song, but I'm not surprised. This something that goes with her style as an artist," Eiichi adjusted his glasses, "Besides...I'm flattered that she wanted to tell her fans about our sex life." The interview continued till it was time to answer the final question.

"Supernova is becoming one of the symbols of women's sexual freedom here in Japan. She works in the same institution as STARISH and Quartet Night all day, every day. Otori-san...Do you worry that others are going to show interest in Supernova or get jealous when someone attempts to flirt with her?"

Eiichi took a moment to think about it before shaking his head. "Of course not...because I know her and where her heart lies." He lifted up Kara's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it causing her to blush. After the interview, the couple left the set and walked down the hall hand in hand. Kara let out a sound of surprise when she was pulled into a dark closet by Eiichi. Her back was pressed against the door when he started kissing her feverishly. "Finally I have you to myself."

She started giggling as he pressed himself against her and lifted her skirt up. "This couldn't wait till later." Her arms were draped around his neck loosely as he kissed her neck.

"It is later," He said and kissed her deep enough to slip his tongue through. Since their first time together, it was difficult for them to keep their hands off each other. Eiichi was so passionate and affectionate Kara would be an idiot to not enjoy it while she can.

"At least wait till we're in the car..." She managed to say between kisses.   
—————- scene change——————  
Ren was lounging on the couch casually flipping through social media. It felt nice to see how much praise his group was getting and the announcements for their upcoming projects. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement so he turns his head to find Doll flipping through a file. "Looks like Lady Doll has graced me with her presence," He said to let her know he was here.

"Oh!" She quickly lowered the file she was holding, "Ren-san, I'm sorry I didn't see that you were here." Doll had a small blush if embarrassment.

Ren sat up and raised an eyebrow at her unusual behavior, "Are you doing something you know you're not supposed to be doing?" He asked her and glanced at the file.

"W-What?! No! Why?" She said quickly confirming his suspicions.

Ren stood up from his seat and when he walked over to her, she walked away. They were slowly circling around the couch. "I can play this game all day you know. I've been chasing skirts since I was 7."

"Do you think that scares me? You know what I was and you know what Kara was. This is child's play!" She took off down the hallway with him not too far behind her.

"Just tell me what you're doing!"

"No! It's none of your business!" She yelped in surprise when he caught her by the wrist and snatched the file out of her hand. On the corner, it was labeled Otori Raging. "Hey! Give it back!" Doll tried reaching for the file but it was moved away from her reach.

"Why are you looking through a file about Raging Otori?" He asked as he let go of her to look through it himself. There were old news articles and tabloids about the young Raging and his past relationships. Every one of them ending tragically because of accusations of domestic violence.

"I'm trying to see how far the apple fell from the rotting tree," Doll said as she snatched the file back and glared up at Ren. "Seven...That's how many women claimed to Raging Otori for giving them a black eye and a broken heart. Eight if his ex-wife was alive to make the claim. She showed the man the article about the death of Mrs.Otori, "Died in a home invasion my ass!"

Ren blinked a few times then shook his head. "Eiichi wouldn't do such things to Kara...He dislikes his father and tried his hardest to not be like him." After all, Heavens has been through, he was willing to try and defend the members when it is needed. "Yes he's eccentric and holds his group on a pedestal but that's what makes him a good artist, you can't hold that against him."

"I'm just not convinced..." She said firmly, "I saw the subtle control he has over Kara and I don't like it. I'm not going to let my best friend get sucked into another abuser again," Doll said as she held the file close to her chest, "And if you care about the real Kara and not this Supernova crap she has going on. You would do your best to make sure she's aware and safe like I am." Doll said before storming off.

Ren stood there perplexed. He does care about Kara ever since they truly first met, but Eiichi and The other members of Heavens are like friends of STARISH. However, if something does happen, he will do his best to pick up and fix the broken pieces.   
**_"Let's go on a journey, a journey through time. Time changes all the time. It's time to go to time!" - Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2. (_** **Give credit all the time.)**

It was a cold evening on a weekday. Eiichi moved through the hallway feeling as if he was on top of the world. With a successful group and a beautiful girlfriend, he was happy but of course, he wasn't going to just settle. He still plans on climbing to the top. If he falls down, he will just take another route back up. That what makes him a good leader. Eiichi was walking to his father's office to discuss upcoming projects but he stopped in front of the door when he heard another voice.

"It's been nearly two years since this Supernova came into existence and started dating your son. Hm... not bad for a low-class stripper."

Eiichi's eyes widen for a brief moment. What did this disrespectful bastard say about his personal angel?

AN: Sorry for it being short...kinda want to binge watch on some shows I missed out on...and eat my crap ton of chocolate.


	11. The Begining of Eiichi's Madness

Did Eiichi hear that irrelevant man correctly? What sort of insult is this? He didn't even know that his body was doing those rare moments of impulse when he opened the door. Then stormed in to defend his lady's honor, "Who are you to say such an awful thing about an angel?" It sounded like a statement than a question. Needless to say, his father wasn't pleased to know that his eldest son was doing something as childish as eavesdropping...at least he looked like that on the outside. The well-dressed guest, who was standing by the window, didn't seem phased by the intrusion. His dirty blonde hair seemed darker in the room's low lighting but his red eyes glowed as bright as hellfire.

"Your angel's sex manager. As far as you need to know," He had a small smirk on his face, "Names Rai." The man pushed off the wall and walked to the door past Eiichi. "You're right Raging- san," Rai opened the door and looked over his shoulder. "My jewel has definitely found a sucker to lick." He said then closed the door on Eiichi before the idol could get in punching distance.

Eiichi fist landed on the smooth wood then it slowly relaxed as he lowered it. He never felt such rage ever since his father tried to take Heavens out of the competition. This feeling is worse than that. "What was that all about?" He asked before turning to face his father, who was leaning against his desk. "Is he the so call anonymous informant that you have been paying?"

"Not just me, Shinning too. You would be surprised how hard it is to keep dirty backgrounds a secret." Raging picked up a large yellow envelope, "It's funny how you and Supernova go on and on about using trust and communication in a relationship." He threw the envelope to his son. Eiichi caught it and was hesitant to open, " That is nothing but a child's fairytale.

Eiichi glared and he opened the envelope and took out the papers. His eyes widen and he was full of mixed negative emotions. There were pictures of his lady on a stage...Very explicit pictures. Then there were papers that looked like a registry. It had clients name, the girls that they chose, and the acts they wanted to be done. Kara's name was on there more than 5 times.  
"I-It's fine... This was her past. We've been in love for two years and we're happy."He put the pictures up and tossed them back.

"In love?" Raging slammed the envelope onto his desk, "If she loved you, she would be in this agency working on albums under this label. If you loved her you would care about the other men that hang around her." Raging stormed up and gripped Eiichi's shoulder, "I'm trying to get you to understand this because this agency is going to be yours. Do you really think anyone is going to believe you can manage an industry or even Heavens when you can barely manage the woman you keep at your side?" He moved his hands off Eiichi and lead him to the door. "You'll be lucky if she chooses one of Shinning's idols to cheat on you with." Raging patted him on the back, "Night." He simply said before leaving his son to fester in these thoughts he planted in his head.

Eiichi stood there in the hallway alone at 1 o'clock in the morning. Kara wasn't telling him everything and it pissed him off because he looked like a naive idiot in front of his father and Rai. For two years he has been telling Kara things only his brother would know and here she is with a closet that has more skeletons than a shallow grave. His father probably thought he was weak for letting Supernova do and say whatever she wants. It's only because he trusts her. Trust... that was something he thought she was giving him but apparently not.  
————————————————————————  
 _Work hard and play hard. That's what I do all day every day! I grew big enough to go head to head with the rest of the idols. My mentor became a close friend and my equal now.  I became the definition of my stage name. I am Supernova._

"Hey Miss Nova, do you want us to start again?" A  male background dancer asked.

"Hm? Oh yes of course. Okay, guy five... six...seven...eight!" She called out and the music began. They were getting ready for the music video coming up this weekend. She was always excited when given a project. At first, it was overwhelming but as everything settled in, she was happy to get some work to do.

When rehearsal was done, she was driven to her small apartment. She wanted to leave the school to make room for new idols, so she followed Starish's initiative and moved into an apartment complex. Now everyone has their own place but they are still close together. Her best friend, Doll, is still around and talks to her from time to time. She is actually spending more time with Syo. As she should since they've been dating in secret for a year. They only came out about it recently when it was time to share an apartment.

Kara made it home and opened the door after unlocking it. It was dark but that didn't phase her because she is an energy saver. She entered her home and turned on the light.

"Evening darling," Eiichi said from one of the leather chairs.

Hearing his voice startled her, "Eiichi, I didn't expect you to be here so early." She chuckled and set her bag down before walking to him.

"I just had to see you, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night," He said softly as she sat on his lap and hugged him. Her face nuzzled into his neck. He had to ask her. "Kara... be honest with me. Did you work in the Red Light District before you met me?" He felt her body tense in his arms then she pulled away to look at his face.

"Yes..." she said softly, "Are you mad?"

Eiichi gently held Kara's cheek, "Of course I am." Her eyes widen at the answer she was expecting the opposite. He gently pushed her off him as he stood up, "I thought you trusted me and now I don't think I can trust you. If I don't have trust in this relationship, then we shouldn't have a relationship at all." Eiichi made his way to the door.

She felt a bit hurt and guilty when she heard him. She should have trusted him more. Now if she doesn't do anything she might lose someone that she grown to love deeply. " You can trust me!" She ran in front of him and blocked his exit, " I'm sorry for not telling you. It was just something I wanted to forget." Kara grabbed one of his hands and looked up at him with teary eyes, "Can we try to get over this? I don't want you to leave..." Eiichi was everything she wanted in a guy and she'll do anything to make sure all the work they put in this relationship doesn't go down the drain. She moved forward and hugged him tightly, "Eiichi please..."

This was strange. Seeing his once bold and energetic Kara in a desperate submissive state, gave him a small feeling of satisfaction. What caused this satisfaction? Was it the thought that she loves him that much to do anything to keep him, or the control that she just handed over to him? The light caught his glasses creating the signature glare, he remembered his father's words, 'Still think I'm not capable of managing my group and my woman. I'll show you.' Eiichi pulled away from Kara just enough to hold her chin and tilted her head upwards to him, "My Angel, I'm willing to forgive and forget. You're too precious to let go easily." He leaned down and kissed her and she gratefully took the kiss.

_That was too close. I almost lost my boyfriend of 2 years because of my past. I wonder how he found out though. I swear to god if Ren told him anything I'm kicking his ass!_

Kara was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Eiichi pick her up and carried her into her bedroom. "I'm still going to have to punish you though for not telling me," Eiichi said as he dropped her onto the bed.

She chuckled when she landed on her soft bed and had a small blush on her cheeks. "I guess that is fair..." she said as she watched him crawl on top of her. What she had in mind was different than what Eiichi planned on doing with her.

The next morning Kara woke up a bit sore but happy to see Eiichi laying next to her. Last night was rougher compared to their previous nights together but she just assumed he was just releasing any anger in him. She shifted over and rested her head on Eiichi's bare chest. She felt his arms wrap around her waist signaling that he was awake. "Good morning..."

"Morning," It was always arousing to hear Eiichi's tired husky voice greet her. She moved up to give his jawline loving kisses. Their morning was disturbed when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Tokiya...we usually go jogging and having breakfast around this time." She said before slowly sitting up to get dressed; however, she was stopped when Eiichi grabbed her wrist gently.

"I'll answer it." He said firmly before getting out of bed and slipping on his pants. He was aware of Starish living in the same building as Kara and it's irked him. He knows Heavens like the back of his hand, so he knows they wouldn't try anything with Kara behind his back. Starish or Quartet Night, on the other hand,  could be trying to lure Kara away from him. They were already against the relationship to begin with, so what's stopping them from trying to ruin it?

Tokiya stood outside in his jogging suit as he waited for Kara to get up and answer. At first, he made her jog so she can learn to keep her idol body in shape. Now it just became a way for them to hang out in the morning and talk.  Tokiya heard movement and was ready to greet Kara; however, he was stunned to see a shirtless Eiichi answer the door.

"Good morning," Eiichi said as he leaned against the door frame and adjust his glasses. "I'm sorry but Kara can't go out this morning, she has to pack her things."

"W-what? She's moving?" Tokiya didn't hear Kara mention anything about moving out of the apartment already.

"Yes, she agreed to move in with me. We've been together for so long it's only natural," Eiichi told him.

Tokiya actually felt saddened to hear she was leaving. It will feel odd not to see her face, hear her laugh, or teasingly eat a banana to get a reaction out of others.  He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, "Can I speak with her?"

"Actually she's still resting," He smirked lightly, "Long night you know.Hopefully, you'll be able to talk to her at her rehearsal."

"Um okay," before Tokiya could say any more the door closed on him. Now he knows something is wrong and he going to find out for Kara's sake.

Eiichi returned to the bedroom to find Kara sitting on the bed. The sunlight peeked through the curtain and hit her dark raven hair. She looked beautiful but there was one small thing Eiichi would like to change now. "Get dressed. I'm treating you to a trip to a hair stylist." He wanted to get rid of that purple strip in her hair. It's a symbol of her horrid past and it reminded him of Tokiya. Every takeover starts off small after all.

"Wow really? That sounds awesome today," She got out of bed and blew a kiss to him. "I won't be long." She said before going to her bathroom.


	12. Fallen Angel

It was Supernova's shoot for her music video, "Look But Don't Touch" and Tokiya along with Ren and Doll to show support. This was actually Kara's first video in her two-year career. They manage to find a director that understood and felt comfortable with her character. This was actually a big deal and Tokiya, as well as Ren, wanted to celebrate this occasion with Kara after shooting.

The main door opened and in stepped the star herself. However, her hair was different. Yes, there were beautiful curls cascading down to her shoulder blades but there was something missing. Where's the purple strip?

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them cheerfully. "Wow thank you for the support. I need it." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You'll be fine now go get ready," Tokiya said as he lightly pushed her towards the dressing room. "I thought I taught you better about being on time."

"I know I'm sorry! Eiichi treated me to a hair stylist and it took longer than expected."  She didn't know that her hair needed treatment till she felt the quality of her hair. Kara quickly made her way to the dressing room to change into her costume.

Meanwhile, Eiichi stepped into the room when finished parking the car. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the unwelcoming looks given his way. "Hello?"

"Did you tell Kara to dye the purple out of her hair?" Ren went straight to the point in asking. He remembered the hints Doll told him to keep an eye on. Kara never complained about her hair before so why change it.

"No, I told the stylist. Kara was surprised but she was happy with the choice. No need to cling to the past, right?" Those words had meaning and it set off red flags to Ren. Eiichi was making choices for her in small doses. He wasn't the only one that notices.

"Is she also aware of her moving in with you?" Tokiya knew that answer. He texted Kara and she said she has no idea what he was talking about.

"Can't wait to say I told you so to her," Doll said to herself. She turned her head when she noticed Kara rushing out of the dressing room. The idol was wearing a classy black trench coat with her hair pinned up. Her choice of shoe was the black heels with gold accents.

"Ladies and gentlemen I apologize for the delay and I also apologize in advance for those that may feel uncomfortable during this shoot." Kara politely bowed then smiled, "Good luck everyone!"

"Good Luck!"

Kara walked on set with her dancers not far behind her. It was lights camera action when everything was in position.

**Okay, fun fact about the author: "Look But Don't Touch" by Serayah from Empire is one of her favorite songs to dance to in private. Anyway, that's the song we're using in this story...moving on.**

The music video moved on smoothly. They filmed the choreography first so that the dancers can be free to leave for an emergency. After the dancing, they moved onto the visuals without Supernova's short trench coat. Under all that black was, gold and skin. A gold thin strapped dress with the sides exposed and back exposed. The pins in her hair were removed so her hair rested against her bare back. If she didn't have to return this dress to costuming Kara would have worn this to an actual club.

Doll watched the rehearsal go on but then her eyes glance over at the mini Supernova fan club. Eiichi's glasses had a glare on them to hide his emotions. Ren looked entertained with one hand in his pocket. Doll have a feeling he was fighting the urge to throw singles on set. Tokiya had a different look on his face. Doll has never seen the idol looked at Kara in such a way. Is that longing mix with regret?

* * *

 

Time has past and Eiichi has followed through with his tasks. It didn't take much to convince Kara that she should move in with him. He even used that one statistic that they will be married longer if they're used to living with each other. She still works under the Shinning name and refused to switch whenever her boyfriend or Raging offered. Kara was loyal and forever grateful to Shinning Saotome so it would be disrespectful to switch agencies.

Tokiya became more focus and serious on work since she left the apartment complex. Mornings were back to being slightly gray and silent. Doll and the other STARISH members noticed and became concerned. Every time they asked if everything was okay, he just put on a lame version of his Hyato smile and says he's fine.

Kara received news that the music video was on the most Trending page on YouTube and the views were still going up.

_I can't wait to tell Eiichi the news. He's been feeling so distant lately. I know he said he forgives me but I don't think a part of him truly means it. I told Ren and he said give it time. I told Doll and she said just forget about him. I even told Ringo-san and Ryuya-san but they kinda had to tell Shining that there's someone out there leaking information that was supposed to be buried. Obviously, you know who I listened too. Ren and Eiichi are guys so of course, Ren would know how a normal guy would react._

Kara arrived at the place she shared with her boyfriend and used a keycard to open it, "Darling guess what I have to tell you..." she stopped at the doorway and stared at a woman with dark hair, green eyes, and a mature body. This stranger was sitting too close on the sofa with Eiichi, "What the hell is this?"

"Kara, this is my composer," Eiichi replies coolly as if he wasn't caught doing anything wrong.  
  
 _Where are the music sheets then? If she was a composer like Nanami then she would have a computer or something with her._

"We were just finishing up here actually," The woman said before standing up and smoothing out her skirt and walked to the door. "I'm happy that we got so much work done."

Kara narrowed her violet eyes, " Just get your ass out of here and away from my man before I drag you out by the silicons." She said and watched the woman leave. Then she slammed the door. "You had some nerve to call me out for being dishonest in our relationship, Eiichi," She said as she set her bag down. "I've met your composers, choreographers, assistants, and personal trainers. None of them look like her." She walked into the bedroom and was furious at the mess in the bed that he tried to fix. "You brought her into our bed?!" She turned around and saw him getting up and walking to her.

"She was nothing. Kara, you will always be my number one angel." Eiichi said as he hugged her gently.

"Number one?" She pushed him away, "How stupid do you think I am?" She was starting to raise her voice at him again. Kara picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "That means you have a number 2," she started throwing whatever was in arms distance now, "a 3...4...5..6...and a 7! How many girls did you bring in here?! How long was this going on?!" Kara pushed back the tears.

"Just her," Eiichi said after lowering his hands. He was going to just let Kara rage out till she gets tired. "We only met a few times last week."

"Did you expect me to be okay with this?" His silence was a confirmation. "You know what...I'm out." She felt with this type of fuckery with Rai she is not going to do this with Eiichi. Them moving in together was a mistake from the beginning. Kara went into the closet to get her suitcase.

"Out? What do you mean you're out?" Eiichi's calm demeanor broke when he saw Kara get a suitcase and started putting her things in it.

"You know what I mean. It's obvious you want to be single and play the field again. I bet you found that woman when you were out with Van to be his wingman." She said as she shoved her things in the suitcase with anger, "Where's the god damn zipper?!"

"Kara doing you think leaving is a bit extreme?" Eiichi asked as Kara zipped up her suitcase and picked it up.

"Wow," She looked at him with an empty smile, "I am so disappointed in you...You just did the typical toxic male thing. You almost left me because I didn't tell you about my sexual past. Yet, you're telling me I should stay after I caught you cheating. Double standards are a bitch!" She pushed past Eiichi and walked to the door. However, she was brought to a screeching halt when she felt him grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the luggage.

"Kara please, I know what I did was immature and unfair," He pulled her closer, "I'm sorry for cheating and being a hypocrite...just please don't leave me." He nuzzled his face into her hair as he held her, "I'm still falling for you..."

Kara stood still for a moment then hugged him back. "Eiichi...I can't...we can't." The anger that fueled her to leave was slowly leaving her body. He's stressed; Kara felt it in his shoulders. Was she not giving him enough time to relax when she's with him? Maybe it was her fault he had to find relief from someone else.

"Shhh...we can fix this...like we always have," Eiichi looked into her eyes that still had hurt and doubt in them. He gently wiped away any tears that were coming with his thumb before getting kissing her cheek. "Couples fight...it's normal."

Kara felt him leave kisses on her face. They felt kinda nice. She was starting to believe they could fix this. When his lips met hers, she gently returned the gesture. She held onto him tightly as Eiichi picked her up. He made her feel like she was lovable no matter how much hell she went through. She wanted to be the only one he loves like this. Eiichi kissed her neck gently and when her back hit the bed she came crashing back to reality. The sheets still held that woman's perfume, "Eiichi..." She was out of the mood and she tried pushing him off by the shoulders. This made him more persistent. "Eiichi stop. I don't want to do it in the same bed as her!"  Was he not hearing her properly from his heavenly pedestal?

"Kara it's just a bed, be happy you're in it," He said before gently biting her ear.

It was an uphill battle for Kara as she tried to get him to stop in the nicest way possible. It stopped being nice when she heard that comment from him. Her tug and pushing became more aggressive when she saw his face she took the opportunity, "I said STOP!" Her hand flew through the air and landed on his face with a loud slap. The force made him turn her head and the glasses fly off.  Her heart pounded against her chest when she felt the old familiar tension grow in the air. Kara slowly backed away till her body was pressed against the headboard and her knees were to her chest. "Eiichi...I-I'm sorry..." She watched him touch his cheek and feel the small scratch she left behind.

She hit him. He tried giving her the loving that they always had and she hit him. All the gifts he has given her and she dares do this to him. It seems his wild angel needs to be tamed after all. He heard her voice and responded to her, "No you're not..." He turned his head to look at her, "But you're going to be."

Her heart dropped when she saw his eyes without the glasses covering them from her. Those eyes that used to be kind and loving now look demonic to her.


	13. Enough is Enough

Kara walked into Shinning agency with Eiichi while wearing a pair of expensive looking sunglasses and a scarf. They were smiling as she held onto his arm. To the outside world, they still looked like the same perfect couple from two years ago. However, they have no idea what went on between the two behind closed doors.

"Have fun working on the song. I'll see you at home," Eiichi said before kissing her temple.

"Thanks, I'll try not to keep you waiting..."She didn't look at him when she spoke. She prefers to pretend that the nice voice sill belonged to her beloved of two years.

"Do more than just try. Actually come home on time," He held her chin between his fingers to make her look at him, "Understood?" What appeared to be a tender moment, was actually him establishing dominance over her and reminding her what would happen if she came home later than 8:30.

It hurt. His hold was tighter than it looks, "O-of course my darling...I don't want to be away from you long." She inwardly sighed in relief when he stopped squeezing and left her be. Kara continued walking to the room where her meeting with her composer.

_Guess you're wondering why I'm still with Eiichi after that Chris Brown crap he pulled on me... Or why I didn't leave him while I still have one good eye working? Well, it's because after it happened, he cried. He actually cried after punching me in the face twice. Rai never did that so it must mean he cares and didn't mean to lose control like that. Control that's what I gave him in hope that he doesn't lose his own control. So far it's working...He bought me some clothes from Hitachiin this morning and every girl dreams of wearing beautiful things._  
_When I found my usual workroom, I was surprised to not find my usual composer. Instead, it was that STARISH composer. What was her name again? Haruhi Nanase... no that's not right. Ah, I remember Haruka Nanami. Why is she here?_

"Um hey...Am I in the wrong room?" Kara asked with a light chuckle. She knew this was her room but it would be rude to flat out say 'What are you doing in my workroom?'.

"Oh, Yorokobi-san! Hello, I'm here to write a few songs for your next album," Haruka said with a bright smile from her seat on the piano.

"W-What?! Are you sure you have the right idol? Yorokoshi is like two doors down from me." Kara finds it hard to believe that this sweet innocent person is going to be working on her album with her. If this is the same person that worked behind all those cheerful and motivational songs for STARISH and Quartet Night, then something's wrong.

Haruka chuckled lightly and shook her head, "No, Shining-san said I'll be working with Supernova on the latest album."

"And you do know that my style is a bit more...risqué, right?" Kara asked and the composer nodded with a slight blush. The idol just simple shrugged, "Okay let's get to work then."

"Um, aren't you going to take your sunglasses off?" Haruka asked and Kara tensed up.

"I'm sorry...I can't I have this horrible hangover and bright lights cause me pain," Kara said before walking to the piano.

"Oh okay that's understandable I suppose ..." The composer clapped her hands together, "Let's get started!" The two were unproductive in making a concept for the song. Haruka didn't know Kara well enough and all of Haruka's ideas sounded like they came from a Disney princess movie. They both agreed to try spending time with each other during the first week so that the composer could understand where the idol was coming from. Their meeting adjourned and the girls left the room. Haruka saw STARISH down the hall and ran to give them a greeting before moving onward to find Tomo.

It was Kara's turn to greet them since it's been a while since she has seen all of them at once. She was surprised but laughed when Natsuki pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around. Everyone in that hallway got a surprise when Natsuki stop hugging Kara and saw the purple bruise that was revealed behind the skewed sunglasses. Actually, the reaction was more like this.

"What the hell is that?!" Syo was the first to say something.

"N-nothing," Kara quickly fixed the sunglasses and backed away. "It was just a little sports accident."

"I see lies and pain," Cecil said.

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this," Kara turned around and sat that her path of escape was blocked by Tokiya, Ren, and Masato.

"But we do," Tokiya said before taking off her scarf and sunglasses to reveal the damage. It was so shocking to see that Tokiya dropped the items. She had bruises around on eye and marks around her neck. Is that makeup trying to cover up a bruised cheek?! "Kara, what happened to your face?" He firmly asked.

"That's rude to ask. Like I said it was sports accident." Kara was trying to make them drop it before they come to the painful conclusion.

"What sport were you playing," Ren crossed his arms over his chest to try and keep his anger in check. He knew.... he heard the warnings but couldn't stop Kara from continuing that path.

"Soccer. I was playing soccer with the guys and-"

"Shut up," Kara blinked twice at those harsh words coming from Ren. "Please... don't insult us by lying to our faces." Sure some of the more innocent members like Natsuki, Otoya or even Cecil might that she was just hit with a Soccer ball; however, the others knew better. Soccer balls don't try to choke you out. "Did he do this to you?"

Kara, she took a deep breath before speaking, "He didn't mean to-"

"I don't care! You don't let anyone hit you, Ex-stripper or not! You don't deserve to get hit!" Ren put so much passion into his words he didn't care that he revealed her secret to everyone. "And if you let this sort of thing continue to happen it's not going to end well for anyone because we'll all be mourning at your funeral."

Kara's eyes widen and she took a step back, "He...he wouldn't...." She never imagined that Eiichi would kill her in a fit of rage. No idol would be that insane.

"Have you seen your neck? He almost did." Ren is not going to openly admit it but he was scared for her. He couldn't get his mind off of those news articles Doll showed him. Now that this has happened to Kara he can't help but imagine her being on the front page for an Otori's mistake. "Give me your phone." He held his hand out.

"What? Why?!" She was really surprised that the chill Ren was taking the lead in this sudden intervention.

"Because I know what you're going to try to do when we make you stay with us. Now give me the phone." His ice blue eyes stared down her violet ones and she caved in.

With a groan, she took her phone out of her pocket and put it in his hands. Ren had a point she needs to walk away while she can still walk. Ren stepped away from the group to make some calls. "Where am I going to stay I gave the keys to my apartment back to Shinning?" Kara asked.

Tokiya cleared his throat and stepped forward, "You can stay with me till we have your apartment back." He managed to say. Tokiya felt a bit responsible because he wasn't watching out for her properly like a senpai or a friend should. She got hurt in more ways than one and he was not there to stop it. He hated looking helpless in her eyes so he had to do something. Even if it means letting her stay in his clean and organized sanctuary.

"T-Tokiya...do you really mean it?" She asked. Honestly, Kara didn't want to be any more trouble to her friends. She already has them worried because of her domestic situation...she didn't want to get anyone in trouble if her now ex-boyfriend comes looking for her. Tokiya nodded his head she suddenly stepped forward to hug her senpai. It was a bold move but she needed the comfort.

Tokiya was frozen for a moment but gently returned the hug. His chin lightly touched the top of her head when he felt she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Now that the distress has cleared out somewhat, it was time to address the elephant that Ren let into the room. "So...An ex-stripper huh?" Tokiya felt Kara tensed up then she pushed him away.

"God damn it, Ren! You promised not to tell anyone!" Kara yelled with her face red in embarrassment.

Ren looked over after ending a call and chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Lady...It just slipped out in my passionate lecture."

"So he wasn't joking?!" Syo yelled.

"No, he wasn't." She chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Mr. Shinning and Ryuya-san saw one of my performances on the internet and recruited me from the club," she explained, "I tried to keep it secret so you all wouldn't judge me based on the stuff I did...Then Ren said he knew my secret...then Eiichi somehow knew my secret and now you all know so there's no need to hide it." She bent down and pick up her glasses and scarf. "Still friends?"

As if something like that was going to change the platonic relationship that most of them have with her. She was fun, she was opinionated, she was sometimes tomboyish when she wasn't working. Stripper or idol she was still the same Kara. The same Kara that Syo goes shopping with and ask for advice about Doll. The same Kara that makes Piyo-chan cupcakes with Natsuki and allows him to put hot sauce in it. This girl did guitar sessions with Otoya and keep Ren off of Masato's case. Cecil would never find a lazy buddy like Kara on those quiet warm Sundays.

"Still friends," They all said with a smile and got in a group hug.

'Yeah...friends,' Tokiya thought then let out a silent sigh.

* * *

It was getting late and Eiichi sat alone in silence. Where is she? He told her to come home on time. He looked at his phone and noticed it was on silent mode. There was a voicemail from Kara's phone he was a bit worried that there was an emergency and he missed it. He put the voicemail on speaker and was surprised to hear Ren's voice.

'Hey, It's Ren. Kara is not going to be returning to you tonight or any other night. We saw your handiwork and thought it would be best if you two take a long break...We also thought about breaking your legs but that's up for debate. Don't bother coming to the agency or even calling her, because I'm going to be holding onto her phone in case she tries going back to you out of fear. Funny, I thought I had you figured out but you managed to surprise us all again. You're just like your father. Get some help.' The message ended and Eiichi slowly set down the phone. Those words stroked him deep, "Just like my father..." Tear droplets rolled down his cheek as he thought about it. He treated Kara the same way his father treated his mother. It all changed when he found out her past. He just never thought of it until now. We're they truly in love or was it the fairytale idea of a happy celebrity couple that kept them together? Ren was right Eiichi needed help and he hopes that he'll be able to be forgiven for his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I might want to start up another project and just alternate between the two fanfics.


	14. Take a Break

Kara stepped into Tokiya's apartment and looked around. It fits the owner very well. Everything had a place and not a spec of dust was on the furniture. He's such a neat freak it's cute.

"You can sleep in the bedroom and I'll take the couch," Tokiya said as he walked to his linen closet to get some pillows, blankets, and a towel. He also planned on finding the first aid kit before she goes to bed.

"That's fine but only for tonight. I will talk to the President about giving me my apartment back, okay?" She said as she took the towel from him, "Where's your bathroom ?" She asked him.

"Down the hall first door to your right," Tokiya said before walking to his room to find something suitable for her to wear. He opened his closes and scanned the shirts and suits in there. His eyes caught something bright yellow and he shook his head. 'She must never know that I own **that** thing.' Tokiya moved away from the closet and checked the drawers in the dresser. He found an old shirt and some shorts for her to sleep in till they go get her things. When he went back into the narrow hallway, he heard the water running. She was already taking a shower. "Um...I'm going to just leave the clothes out here," He called out to her.

"You do that," she responded.

Tokiya set the clothes by the door and moved away from the closed door. Now all that's left to do is find the first aid kit and some ice packs.

Kara was cleaned, dried, and dressed. She sat on the bed as Tokiya sat beside her, tending to the many bruises on her. He had an ice pack for her eye and arnica cream for anywhere else. He even places a bandage on her neck. "How did...this happen? Was he drunk...or high on anything?"

Kara sighed and shook her head, "It would make sense if he was...I'm still confused myself." She brought her knees up to her chest, "He was completely sober. We were fighting because he brought this....other woman to the apartment and they did it in our bed. I was ready to leave him." Tokiya couldn't help but think what sort of idiot cheats on one of the sexiest female idols in the industry. Then again Jay-Z cheated on Beyoncé .....Beyoncé! Any Kara continued telling him what happened and she was surprised she managed to end the story without crying again.

"It's not your fault you know..." Tokiya simply said as he saw her stare at the ground. "Eiichi-san...just has his own demons and insecurities to fight, so don't worry about it."

"I won't...Thank you for everything." She looked over at him with a tired smile.

"Don't mention it..." Tokiya stood up from the bed and went to the door.

"Remember I'm only here for the night," She reminded him.

"Just for the night," Tokiya replies with a small smile.

**Two Months Later**

Tokiya was sitting on his sofa reading his favorite novel for the third time. His peace came to a crashing halt when he felt another body crash into his back.

"Tokiya!!! We're out of ice cream!!!!" Kara yelled as if it was the most important thing in the world.

'Is she really screaming her head off over some ice cream?' Tokiya turned his head to look at her, "So?"

"So I can't watch my shows without my ice cream. What am I going to do with my afternoon?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I suppose you would have to go outside and get some sunlight.... you rarely go out anymore."

"Ew...I'll pass." She said before going back into the bedroom.

If you haven't noticed by now. Kara still hasn't left Tokiya's apartment. She always said she was going to talk to Saotome but somehow found the time to procrastinate. It's always 'I have to work on the album with Haruka' or 'I need to write these lyrics'. Tokiya eventually gave up asking and now her things are causing unnecessary clutter in his home. You have no idea how many times Tokiya walked into his room and stepped on a bra. He doesn't mind having a roommate again just as long as they try to keep the place clean and give him his space. So far she only did two of those things.

"You know, you're going to have to eventually tell the public that you and Eiichi broke up," Tokiya said as he followed behind her. Everyone outside of doesn't know about the events so it will look bad if Kara is seen out and about with them instead of her ex. The female idol never once talked about her relationship with others since the day she left you know who. She never had the closure that she truly needed to move on and learn.

Kara looked at him and smiled a bit, "I will...you'll see."

_Being the petty woman that I am I put my anger and pain into the new album. One song about my pain, two for the breakup, and three for my happy recovery. It's a bit different from my usual songs that you listen to in the club or while having sex. However, it still has the rawness in it. I cursed that bastard out from track 1 to track 3. Of course, it didn't take long for everyone to start reading between the notes. I was called into a meeting with Shinning, Ryuya, and Ringo...the triple threat._

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Ringo yelled as he got a good look at Kara's face. Her injuries faded within the two months care but if there were any traces left Ringo would find it.

"It only happened once..." Kara said to try and clear the confusion. She didn't want them to assume this has been happening since day one.

"But you were planning on going back to him the day after if STARISH haven't found out." Ryuya glared when she didn't answer him, confirming his assumption, "Kara!"

"What? What do you want me to say?" She stood up from her chair, "I fell back to my old habits. I thought after two years of being treated like a respectful princess I didn't think he would cheat on me or snap and raise his hand to me," She continued her emotional rant as she stepped forward, " I only wanted to go back to him because at least I know he loves me enough to just have me around to himself. I knew having Eiichi was better than having this type of man that would take a high school girl to a party and pass amongst strangers!" Bitter tears started to fall as the ticking time bomb went off.

_I didn't mean to go off like that in front of them. I just got so tired and angry from hearing the judgment in his tone... it sounded like the same tone in Doll's voice and in Ren's voice. I'm not a total idiot. I know going back to a guy that just punch me in the eye was a horrible idea. I shouldn't be bought with expensive things and great sex. However, I always believed that he still loves me and I might still love that bastard too. But what do I know, I'm not even sure what love is anymore. My first love moved me from a loving home to the streets, then to a strip club. Eiichi just seemed like a better deal to me so I took it and I planned on making it work, until now. I think there's something wrong with me..._

She stood before Ryuya with wide, tearful, violet-colored eyes. He and Shinning helped her from the beginning and here she is yelling at him. This scene reminded her of when she yelled at her parents before running off with her older abusive boyfriend. A moment she deeply regretted for years. "I-I'm sorry," Instead of kowtowing, she moved forward and hugged the action star. Her face buried into his suit as she cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" This was the break down of the Supernova.

Ryuya along with everyone in that office was stunned at what they just witnessed. He was hesitant for a mere second when he hugged back and let her cry into the suit. He didn't care about something so materialistic at the moment. Right now, this young woman reverted back to a little girl that needed the support and recognition of some sort of parental figure. He was the closest thing she's got.

Once everything quieted down, Shinning sat there in thought. There were plenty of reasons why he didn't let his idols date. There will always be problems and distractions. It becomes awkward when things do not work out. Supernova can't announce what the leader of HEAVENS has done to her. It would ruin the group and they won't be able to work with STARISH in the future. Fans will be outraged and disappointed. Some might even go as far as victim blame Kara and he will not tolerate that. He also has Raging threatening to expose Kara if she were to break up with Eiichi. Shinning Saotome decided to make an important decision that will hopefully fix things for everyone. "Supernova will be taking a long well-deserved break." Kara was surprised when she heard that. Is he not going to let her work anymore? "You are going to do the interview about the album then announce to everyone that you are currently not in a relationship and that you will be put on hiatus. Furthermore, we are going to avoid any future scandals by clearing out some dirty laundry." He stood up from his desk and pointed at her, "You will tell the world of your past occupation!" He announced.

_Did I hear that right? He wants me to be on T.V and tell the world that I was working in the RED LIGHT DISTRICT?! What's going to happen to my popularity if I say something? I'm already going to be on hiatus for who knows how long. I might have to pawn some gifts to get by. The last thing my fans will remember me for is that Eiichi and I broke up and that I was a stripper. They might think it's my damn fault we broke up!_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Of course I am. In fact, you're going to be on set as soon possible," He said before picking up his phone and making a few calls.

"W-what?!" She just finished crying her eyes out. There is no way she can face the public and not cry on camera.

"Get Supernova dressed and in the car this instant!"

Kara was whisked away to have clothes, hair, and light make up done. When she was put in the car she has Ringo comforting her in one ear and Ryuya coaching her in the other.

_Where's Tokiya..._

She needed a friend, she needed her senpai, she needed him!

* * *

  
Doll was moving around her boyfriend's apartment fixing up the daily mess the two made together. One of these days she has to talk to him about this. Just because she's with the Syo Kurusu does not automatically make her his maid. She decided to take a break from chores and sit on the couch to watch some T.V. The first channel she went to was Supernova's interview. "What? This wasn't scheduled..." Doll grabbed her phone and started texted Syo while he was at work, 'Turn on the T.V and get on channel 5. This looks important.'

Syo was taking a break with his friends when he got the text message. He was surprised that Doll was texting with periods in the end. This must be serious. "Hey someone put the T.V on channel 5. Doll said it's important."

"On it Syo-chan!" Natsuki took the remote and put the requested channel on. The boys gathered around and were surprised to see Kara up there. She didn't look like she was her idol persona.

"What is going on? Kara never mentioned an interview to me," Tokiya said as they watched the television.

"Supernova you recently released an album called The Wrong Heart. It's a bit different from your usual style. Mind telling us why?" The host asked.

"Well...I went through a rough break up a few months ago and..." Kara heard the audience gasped and she tried to choose her words carefully, " We both believed our hearts were just in the wrong place."

_Actually, the title was supposed to be short for You Broke the Wrong Heart and that title was supposed to be a nicer version of You Messed With the Wrong Bitch. However, we both know those titles are too long and won't sell._

"Oh, my that is surprising to hear. You and Eiichi Otori were a power couple of two years we all were expecting a wedding by now."

Kara inwardly winced when she heard the word wedding. She was honestly hoping for it too till well you know. "It wouldn't happen...we're engaged to our fans and the music after all."

"Hmph, Looks like the boss chose to cover up what really happened," Ren commented.

"They have to," Tokiya said, "It doesn't look good for everyone if a leader of an idol group gets in a domestic violence scandal with another idol from a different agency. The other members of HEAVENS wouldn't be able to work, with or without us." He has been in the industry long enough to know when idol couples have to do damage control. If they break up, the public wants to know why; otherwise, they will come up with they're own theories and chaos follows.

"He should have thought of that before doing the unforgivable," Masato said as he crossed his arms.

"I wonder if the other members of HEAVENS know what happened..." Otoya started thinking of what their reaction would be. Would they be just as upset to know that someone they trust to lead did this to his girlfriend? Or come to his aid.

* * *

  
Actually, HEAVENS did know what happened. They found out the day after Eiichi got the message. He looked so out of it they had to ask why. He simply told them that Kara left. They were surprised to hear that so they push on by asking why. A good leader doesn't lie to the men he's responsible for so he told them the truth. He made a huge regrettable mistake and is paying the price for his actions. They were in total shock to know that Eiichi Otori had a violent streak and that his girlfriend was on the receiving end. It moved from denial, to angry, to disappointment, to accepting what has happened, and finally offering him help. Eiichi has made some progress over the months but he still had a long way to go. At the moment, they were all watching the Supernova interview and they were all relieved that she didn't mention the true reason why she and Eiichi were separated. Even though her album subliminally bashed the shit out of him.

"At least she made it sound like it was a happy breakup," Eiji said to break the silence in the group. Hearing word break up was like having and arrows hit Eiichi in the heart.

"Even though it ended violently and tragically," Kira said bluntly. There goes two more arrows to sting Eiichi's heart. The misery on that man's face was starting to show in his aura as well.

"Kira!! You don't need to be that honest!" Nagi said.

* * *

  
Kara still pressed through with the questions till it was time to make the two big announcements, "First off I will like to apologize to my fans. I haven't been completely honest with you and it would be wrong of me to keep such a thing from you." She sighed and looked at the camera, "Before I was discovered I used to work in the Red Light District as a stripper." The gasp and murmurs from everyone around her made her cringe like a turtle going back in its shell.

  
Doll did a spit take after sipping a glass of water, " Oh my god..."

\----

  
STARISH  was shocked that she admitted it on live T.V. " Holy crap, she said it!" Syo yelled 

\----

  
HEAVENS, except Eiichi, was even more shocked because they didn't have a clue "She actually said it..." Eiichi said softly.

\----

  
Somewhere Quartet Night was watching the show as well. Reiji abruptly stood up and slapped his hands on the table, "I knew it!"

* * *

 

Kara continued speaking, "It was a job I didn't sign up to do. I fell in love with the wrong man and he lead me to a dark painful place. However, I do respect the people that do willing go into that profession. Believe it or not, it can be a very scary and dangerous job depending on who you associate with." She rubbed the back of her neck, "A part of me was ashamed of what I was, but another part was happy because I got to meet some of the best people anyone could meet in their lifetime from it." She smiled softly as she of meeting Doll and everyone apart of Shinning Agency.

"But what do you want to tell the younger viewers that might be watching this," The host didn't want the parents or older generation believe that this show condones girls working in such a place to try and become famous.

"Girls I may be famous but it was only a small stroke of luck. Someone thought I was perfect for this specific look and sound so I took the offer just to climb out of the hole I put myself in. However, I doubt such a thing will happen often for a full-time stripper...in this country." She might as well say this, "Also if you have loving parent please respect their choices and listen to their advice. The most regrettable thing I have done was yell at my parents before running into the arms of an abusive ex...Mom...Dad if you're watching this. I just want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong and I still love you guy to this day." Kara's parents might not be watching this but a girl could dream and rest easy.

"That is very sweet. I hope your family hears the message," The interviewer said with a kind smile.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

"Any final words?" The host asked.

Kara nodded her head, "I will be taking a break from my career so that I can focus on making myself better for my fans. So it's sad to say that Supernova will be on hiatus and there is no telling when she will be back."

It was as if the whole country was yelling out one word... "WHAT?!"


	15. Back At It Again

The announcement of Supernova's hiatus was seen by everyone, even Raging Otori. He sat at his desk steaming with...well rage. His son did not inform him that she left, he had to hear it from an album and an interview. Such a public insult and with her secret out and her being on hiatus it would be pointless to make a come back now. This had to be Shining's doing. Raging pressed a button on his desk and a portrait that was over his fireplace flipped over to become a television screen. Then he pressed another button to video call the puppeteer behind this mess. "Shining you better answer."

The screen changed to reveal Shinning Saotome sitting in his comfy chair, looking relaxed and carefree. "Ah I take it you saw the interview?" The man asked with a smile.

"Everyone on this god damn country saw that interview. I know you were behind all of this. You getting her to break up with Eiichi and then let her expose herself before I could do it so the consequences could lessen." Raging said before standing up and walking around she that he was in front of his desk.

"I took no part in the breakup and be happy I didn't have her exposed the Otori males' treatment of women." No one could see the cold glare behind Shining's sunglasses but you know it's there. "Mr. Eiichi's fingerprints may have been on her face, but I know you had a hand in the condition Supernova was in."

"I was simply giving my son guidance on how to be a man fit to be a leader. Something you should have done with your own son instead of watching him from the shadows," Raging argued back. "This isn't over, Shining. You and her will pay for this one way or another." He threatened before ending the call.  
————————-  
 _It's been nearly two months since my break began. I did all the things most stars do after hitting rock bottom in their career. I moved to the countryside to get away and rehabilitate myself. Shining had a therapist come visit me so I can just talk out my issues without too much judgment. Turns out I was constantly punishing myself for the wrong choices I made by staying around abusive men._

_Anyway, besides talking about my issues, I meditated... prayed...and wrote lyrics to music I can't hear. I never got in contact with anyone nor have I been on social media. At first, it was nerve racking but I grew to understand that everyone will keep living with or without me._

_When I felt well enough to be around people, I called in a car to take me home. I miss my room and I miss my friends._

Ren was sitting on the windowsill looking down at the world below him. He along with a few other STARISH members were worried when Kara never came home after her interview. They constantly called and text her cell phone only to receive nothing from it. They had to hear it from Shining himself to know that Kara went to rehabilitation and will return when she's ready. That was two months ago. 'She's been out there by herself with little human contact for two months! She could be dead for all they know- no let's not go there. The boss wouldn't let that happen to her,' Ren was pulled out of his thought when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw the rest of his friends sitting around but, staring at him. "What?"

Tokiya narrowed his eyes at Ren, "We're trying to figure out who's working with who in the upcoming project and yet here you are staring off into space thinking about her." It's frustrating when Ren gets in one of those moods where he's not taking an assignment seriously.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one. Take a look in the mirror, Ichinose."Ren used the last name or the actual name when he's mad or being truly serious. Right now he's mad.

"I don't let personal thoughts get in the way of work," Tokiya responded.

"Just because you don't care about her doesn't mean I have to sto-" Ren was cut off when Tokiya abruptly stood up to face him. The action even startled the other group members.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about her!" Tokiya raised his voice. He has cared and believed in her since he first heard her sing. Just because Ren had sex with Kara once and knew her past before the others, doesn't give him the right to say that Tokiya didn't care enough about her.

There was an awkward silence in the room that was so powerful that they were able to hear the main door to the building open.

"Guys I'm home!"

Everyone stood up and bolted out the door to see the owner of the voice. They found the very girl that has been missing for 2 months, standing in the doorway with her bags at her sides. "Hey, guys...sorry I up and left without a word. You must have been so worried-" She gasped when she felt a strong body crash into her and slightly crushed her in a hug. Her face turned red in embarrassment. "U-Um...T-Tokiya-senpai?" They hugged before but for some reason, this one felt different. Maybe it was because of the lack of male contact when she went away.

Tokiya wasn't sure what to do or say to her. He actually wanted to yell at her and flick her in the forehead for worrying him like this. However, once he saw her face and heard her voice, his body took over the mind by launching forward to hug her and bury his face in her hair. Knowing that she's was real and looking better than she was before, Tokiya couldn't help but touch.

"Welcome home, Kara..." He said softly.

_It was good to know that I was still welcomed with open arms. It was also good to know I still have a home here. Apartment hunting would have been a pain in the ass and probably dangerous for an idol on hiatus. There are still psychos and stalkers in the world._

_Anyway... after the awkward hugs were out of the way the guys sat me down and gave me the obvious questions._

_"Where did you go?"_   
_"Why didn't you take your phone with you?" "Do you feel better?"_   
_"Are you going to go back to work again?"_

_My answer to them was this..._

"I went to a nice little luxury cabin to clear my mind and get away. I didn't take my phone because I didn't want to be bothered or have you guys going to Mikaze-san to try and track me down through my cell." It was sad how right she was. They did consider going to Ai to help track her cellphone through the location settings in one of her apps. "I feel great and at peace with myself but I won't be going back to work just yet..." Kara looked down at her hands, "Kara is healing just fine...Supernova still needs some work done." After that crazy announcement, she did she's not even sure what her image is anymore. She came in on stage as this bold character that was comfortable in her sexuality. That was when her stripper persona came to life and took on the name Supernova. Now that she pushed that past self back along with the poor choices she made because of that attitude, she's not sure who is going to be up there singing.

Days past since Kara's return back to the complex things started to look a little brighter in the world of Shining Entertainment. At the moment Kara was playing around in the dance room.

Tokiya was walking back to his home but stopped when he heard the music. He walked to the dance room and opened the door, he couldn't help but smiled a bit when he saw her dance and enjoyed herself. When the song ended, he gave a light applause bringing her back to reality. "You know...If you keep that up, you'll be back to performing condition in no time," He said as he walked inside and the door closed behind him.

"But I won't be back to my old condition," She said with a small sigh, "I left my old eros attitude back at the cabin. It's going to be hard to bring that back again."

"Well then," He walked over to her the stereo that her phone was connected to and flipped through her music list till he found what he liked, "You should try and build a new one then." Kara stood there confused as he played the music and walked over to her. She was surprised when he offered his hand. "Shall we?"

"This plan is crazy," She chuckled lightly and put her hand in his blushing lightly.

_How can one build a new lustful person? I suppose dancing with a man can help. It's been so long. My heart couldn't stop pounding as he pulled me close enough to smell the body spray he chose today. It smelled so good._

The two began a dance of twist and turns...jumps and lifts. The eye contact building up sexual tension that they didn't know they had.

"Are you feeling anything?" Tokiya whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm feeling something already," She replied.

_And it's scary. I shouldn't be feeling such things towards my senior and mentor. He should be like a big brother or that boy next door who gives good advice. Why am I seeing him something more? Oh, his hands were firm but gentle on my body. Wait! I shouldn't be doing this. I just got out of one relationship!_

The music ended and the two were chest to chest and face to face. They were both trying to catch their breath from the exercise they went through. Kara looked beautiful from this angle. Actually, she looked beautiful from every angle to Tokiya.

Tokiya knew Ren had feelings for her as well. It's only a matter of time till Ren gets rid of his protective father act and takes her away. Perhaps if he moves in now...

"Tokiya...I don't think it wor-mmph,"Kara's eyes when she felt his soft lips against her. If anyone's kisses can bring a dead battery back to life, it would be Tokiya's. The young lady's first reaction was to pull away. She was speechless.

'What the hell did I just do?!' Tokiya thought as his face turned red. He was supposed to just talk to her not attack her like a teen with raging hormones, "Kara I'm sorry. I should have asked first-" He was cut off when Kara latched back onto him and kissed him. Tokiya was stunned at first but he held her by the waist and kissed her back.

"We shouldn't do this...." She said softly before they shared another kiss.

"We shouldn't..." Tokiya said before he was pulled into another passionate kissed. His discipline and control left him when his hand started to entangle into her hair.

"No one needs to know..." Kara held his cheek as she looked into his eyes. They can be like this behind closed doors and be someone else in the public eye. Besides... the last time her relationship was public, it ended tragically.

"I can keep a secret," He replied.

Kara couldn't help but smirk, "Secret Lover?"

Tokiya did his best not to laugh at the connection she made, "Hush." He gave her a firm kiss and teasingly bit her bottom lip causing her to whimper slightly.

_Okay, I think I definitely found my new sex drive..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I miss you all so so much. My summer vacation is coming so hopefully I'll get back in the grove.


	16. Want to do it

"So how long have you felt this way?" Kara asked Tokiya as they sat side by side on the dance room floor against the wall. Unfortunately, when they were passionately kissing, Tokiya stopped it so they could try and talk this out before things get out of hand. The last thing they need is to have a relationship start to steam only to die because they didn't tend to it properly.

"I'm not sure... I suppose during your last music video," Tokiya answered as he stared at their reflection in the wall mirror, "Or maybe even before that..." He sighed. "I simply didn't act on my feelings because I was putting our careers and your happiness first." He always assumed that she was happy with her current relationship so he backed down subtly. Probably was one of his biggest regrets because of what has happened to her then.

"I guess I would have done the same thing if I was in your place," She chuckled softly and looked up at the ceiling. "So... are we really going through with this? Dating in secret?"

"It not like I haven't done it before," He said with a slight smirk.

"Wow my senpai was an idol rebel once upon a time," Kara said teasingly, "I always knew your music had a secret message behind them." They two of them shared a laugh. Tokiya shifted his body so that he was looking at Kara in her eyes.

"Speaking of music, you know you have to get back out there soon, right? It's going to be hard  to get your music popularity back up if wait for too long." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm telling you this as your mentor and because I care."

Kara stared at him silently before letting out a sigh. He is right. If she lays low for too long she will be forgotten and it's going to be a pain to find another job. "Alright," she clapped her hands together, "Let's get to work."

* * *

It was no surprise that Tokiya managed to single-handedly get Supernova back into performing condition. They went through vocal training while jogging at the same damn time. He made sure that nothing but the best of foods and drinks go into her body and Kara was getting sick of seeing honey nearly every tea time.

"You know...when I agree to this secret life we have together...This was not the physical activity I was expecting." She said as the two jogged together.

"Finish your album then you can get what you want," Tokiya replied and soon they slowed down to a stop to take a breath.

Her purple eyes widened then she narrowed them at the noir haired idol, "Are you seriously withholding sex to get me to work faster?"

"Great motivator, right?" That was his answer to her accusation. Surprisingly, his method is working because they only kissed so far. Kara is slowly giving into her dirty thoughts but Tokiya kept his pant zipper under strict lock and probably shoved the key up his ass.

_This is by far the most interesting relationship I have been in. Tokiya is actually the first guy that is making me work to get in his pants. Usually, it's the other way around. Okay, Tokiya Ichinose, I'll do your challenge and I don't plan on losing._

The work was hard and frustrating. Kara fought for what the cover image should look like and she prayed that the technician in the recording both edited the tapes properly. She went through the extra length but reawakening her social media accounts to get the followers talking. Of course, the final product was released and her loyal fandom accepted it with open arms. Supernova's album: Celestial Drive didn't reach number one on the charts but it did make it to top ten. It's going to take a lot more work to catch up with the big boys but this was still worth celebrating with close friends in a club.

"To the fastest successful comeback within this year," Doll toasted as she raised her glass. Kara and Starish followed the action and yelled out cheers.

"It's great to be back everyone one and I look forward to working with you guys," Kara said before sipping her triple berry mimosa. When the music changed she brightened up, she felt like dancing tonight. "Ren! Dance with me!"

Ren was a bit surprised before chuckling lightly, "Why so suddenly?"

She smiled as she stood up from her seat, "Because this is the song that played when we first met." Kara was a bit sentimental like that. Sure she likes Tokiya but Ren was the actual first true nice guy she met, so of course, he has a special place in her heart.

"I didn't know you cared about things like that. It's adorable," Ren said before standing up and following Kara to the dance floor.

Tokiya watched from afar as Ren danced with Kara to a song that was significant to her. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy from this situation. Those two had some history, sure it was a one night stand but it was still enough to keep those two close. If Tokiya didn't do anything, he would have surely lost her to Ren and that strawberry blonde would never let her slip past his talented fingers.

"Tokiya is everything okay over there?" Otoya asked him, taking his friend away from his thoughts.

"Yes, why?" Tokiya said as he looked over at the other people at the table.

"Because you looked annoyed, "Otoya answer back and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm worried you might cut your hand if you squeeze that glass any tighter," he let out a nervous chuckle.

Tokiya looked down at his hand and noticed that he was gripping his drink a bit too tightly. It's only a matter of time till it shatters from pressure. He took a breath and let go, "Sorry places like this place just makes me tense." He chose to go with that story instead of saying that watching Kara dance closely with Ren bothered him. Tokiya looked over at the dancing duo one more time. He was surprised when he looked eyes with Kara then he actually let his jealousy show when he saw her smirk at him. 'Okay...I see what she's doing...very well princess you'll get what's coming to you,' He thought before taking a sip of his drink.

The gang finally went home at midnight. Tokiya took the liberty of escorting Kara back to her room.

"You have been quiet the whole ride back...Did that dance really bother you?" She glanced over at him when they were just seconds away from her door.

Tokiya stopped walking when they reached to her door and turned to face her. The smile on his lips did not match the irritation in his eyes. "Well think about this from my perspective." He said as he moved closer to Kara, "You have been seeing this person ever since they pour their heart out to you. During their celebration party, they decided to go dance with the flirt of the group that they had a one night stand with to a song that was supposedly important to them. To put more salt to the metaphorical wound, they look straight into your eyes from across the dance floor and put on a cocky smirk," Tokiya stopped walking place his hands on the door, trapping the female singer in place. "How would that make you feel?"

"Pretty jealous actually," Kara chuckled lightly and caressed his cheek as she looked up at you, "I'm sorry I upset you, precious senpai."

"Apologize all you want, you are still getting punished," He said as he gently held her hand.

"Oh? Are you going to punish me? By doing what? Withholding sugar?" She chuckled lightly. Kara knew that's what he probably meant. It's what he always did when she was in trouble with him.

Tokiya shook his head and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "No...I will let you have it...over and over and even when we're exhausted, I'm still going to give more.

"U-Um...When you say it do you mean the sugar or..." She gasped when she felt him press against her and gently kissed her ear, "O-Okay you meant that...Just let me get the door..."She managed to turn around with the tight space fumbled around with the key to the door. She can tell Tokiya was the teasing type because he wouldn't stop molesting that sensitive spot on her neck while she tried to get the key in the door. Has it really been that long or does he make her feel different?  Kara managed to get the door opened and stumbled inside.

_Wow okay, this is a first...I'm usually cool under sexual pressure but feeling Tokiya's hands touch my body so carefully and sensually, it made me feel...Wow._

"Does this mean you're actually following through with your word?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, when have I not?" Tokiya would like to believe that he says what he means and means what he says.

"Oh, I heard about the little threat you pulled during one of the unit projects. I wish you would think about leaving Starish."She said as she took her heels off.

"Hmph...I have no idea what you're talking about," he said as he took his shoes off and left them neatly at the door. He was slightly caught off guard when she pulled on his jacket trying to rush him into the bedroom. "Are you worried I'm going to change my mind?"

She stopped pulling when he asked that, "Yes, yes I am..." Kara was surprised when he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply; however, it didn't take long for her to reciprocate the gesture.

"I'm not going to leave you, so relax and enjoy every moment,"He had a look of genuine care in his eyes. He loved and cared about everything that is Kara Yorokobi. Her past didn't change how he felt and it won't affect how he'll treat her.

The two lovers shared tender kisses as they moved around Kara's living space. Eventually, they ended up stripping each other and shared a steamy shower together. They admired each other's bodies as they washed away the scent of the dance club off their skin. Kara moved closer to Tokiya to rest her forehead on his shoulder. He in return wrapped his arms around her waist as the water rained down on them. His hands carefully traveled around her wet body. Kara gasped then let out a seductive giggle when she felt those hands squeezed her hips and bring her closer. She can feel him harden against her and it made her bit her bottom lip.

"Right here?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Right now."  He answered before placed his hand on the back of her head and pulling her in for an erotic kiss.


	17. Caught and Action

Moans and softly grunts filled the bedroom. Kara couldn't be loud even if she wanted to. Because everything to open her mouth Tokiya's lips were over hers. The two were on their second round of lovemaking this time it was in bed. Tokiya was in control with one hand pressed against the headboard and the other holding up one of her thighs as he thrust into her. Kara's own hands lightly clawed at his back when she felt the imaginary coil in her womanhood wind up, ready for release. When they both reached their climax, their bodies intertwined on the bed. Her head was on his chest and he pressed loving kisses on her forehead.

"That was...good..."Kara said as she nuzzled his pectorals. Tokiya sat up a bit to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just good?" He thought he was working his perfect ass off to get her to the peak of ecstasy.

"Um...it was amazeballs?" She had a good time with him in bed, he wore her out that's for sure. Was she suppose to say something better?

"You didn't like it?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Oh no no no, I loved it. I still feel tingly from it." She said and gently held his cheek, "I'm sorry I can't fully express my satisfaction in words..." She kissed him gently before pushing him back in bed, " Now sleeeeeeeeep..." Tokiya chuckled lightly and complied to her wishes. She followed suit and slept comfortably on his arm...That's going to be numb in the morning.

* * *

  
It was 7 am when Ren walked through the halls in search of Tokiya. They had a briefing to do with a director about a movie project. The perfectionist wasn't in his dorm nor was he with Otoya. There was something in the back of his mind that said go check with Kara. He followed that instinct and went there. He leaned against the wall across from her door. Ren was contemplating on whether to knock or call or simply wait. The last option just sounds idiotic so he decided to call Tokiya's phone. He dialed the number and after a couple of rings Tokiya picked up.

"Hello?" Tokiya's voice sounded slightly rough as if he just woke up. That's strange.

"My my you sound tired. I hope you didn't forget our meeting with our little Lamb this morning." Ren could have sworn he heard light cursing on the phone. He gripped the phone tightly when movement can be he heard from beyond the door.

"Of course not. I'm leaving right...now." Tokiya stopped talking when he opened the main door and saw Ren standing there with a cold, angry expression in his handsome face. "Ren, I can explain..."

"Don't bother," Ren said before turning and walking away. He's not a fool, he doesn't need to hear the details of how his bandmate seduce his way into his love interest's room. Ren Jinguji lost to Tokiya fair and square but it doesn't mean he needs to be happy about it right away.

Tokiya sighed as he followed behind Ren. He didn't mean to sleep in like that. He was supposed to be showered, dressed, and going back to his room before 5 a.m. However, Kara looked so beautiful while she slept, he didn't want to leave her side. Also, she held his arm hostage so he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Not only did he sleep in, he was caught leaving her room by Ren of all people. If it was Otoya or Natsuki, he could easily use their naivety to his advantage. Ren, on the other hand, can spot the small things just as easily as he could.

The meeting, as well as group interactions, were awkwardly quiet. The others were actually afraid to ask and just prayed that they fix this on their own soon. Well, that didn't happen. The silent treatment lasted for three weeks into the rehearsal of the movie. Their characters were enemies anyway so the staff just thought they were the best method actors; however, STARISH and Kara can tell what's up. Especially since a simple stage fight turned into a real one.

"You are a backstabbing son of a bitch, you know that," Ren said as he shoved Tokiya back, "I trusted you and you do this to me!"

" I did what felt right at the time. If you were my friend, you would be happy for me!" Tokiya yelled back before shoving Ren. Kara and the others looked at them with concerned eyes. Everyone else thought it was improv when in reality they're letting out their real emotions. Those two forgot that they were being filmed.

"Why would I be happy that you slept with the girl I actually like?!" Ren gripped the front of Tokiya's costume, "Of all the girls in the world why did you have to choose **her**." There was silent gasps and whispers in the room because the characters that those two portrayed were not fighting over a girl. This was some real tea that was spilled on set. Kara stood there mortified and avoid making eye contact with the other STARISH members since they knew who was the "her" that Ren was talking about.

"Um...cut?" The director said. The tension in the room was almost suffocating.

Kara shook off her initial shock and looked over at Natsuki, "Can you do me a small favor?"

The door the green room slammed opened and Natsuki threw Ren inside. Don't worry everyone, he landed on the couch.

"Ren what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kara yelled as she stormed in, "Do you have any idea what you just said out there on camera?" She was beyond anger and upset, she was disappointed.

"It's not like it was live," Ren grumbled as he rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"But they could take that clip and give it to anyone who is willing to pay for it," Tokiya said as he walked in, "I never thought you would be that petty and vindictive enough to humiliate me like that. You claim that you love Kara but you just put her career in jeopardy." The people are smart it won't take long for them to start pinpointing who Tokiya slept with. Ren went silent then rolled over onto his side with his back facing his friends.

Kara slowly knelt down and place a hand in his shoulder, "Ren, I'm sorry that's you weren't able to tell me your feelings. I do love you but not in the same way. I care about your feelings and well being. You showed me that there are actually decent men in the world and you did your best to protect me when I gave up on protecting myself. However, don't be mad at Tokiya, he truly makes me happy and he loves me just as much as I love him and you know him so you'll know that I'll be taken care of. What I'm really trying to say is...Please go back to being the Ren I know and trust." She look down when she didn't hear a word from Ren but once she felt a hand over hers, she looked up.

"My lady, you know I hate to see you upset. I'm sorry for every offense I committed against you," Ren said.

"I forgive you but I'm not the only one you have to apologize to. I'm not the one in a seven-man group after all." She said before standing up and backing away.

Ren sighed softly as he got off the sofa to face his band mates, "I'm sorry for how uncool I acted everyone. I lost my heart and my head back there. Icchi, deserve my apology more than anyone. I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Kara sooner. We just wanted to keep this a secret to avoid dragging Supernova into another relationship scandal. Especially when she just got back." Tokiya explained.

"Maybe you two can talk to the director and editors now before something gets leaked," Oriya suggested.

"It's easier to stomp out rumors when there is no video evidence to back it up," Masato added.

Tokiya nodded in agreement before he left with Ren to talk to the director about today. Hopefully, the man is reasonable.

An: Let try to power through this together everyone.


	18. Quick Change

_Well, I'm glad the drama storm finally passed over me. Tokiya and I are happy together and everyone is cool with it and help us cover it up till we're ready. My first concert since my hiatus is coming soon...and by soon I mean tomorrow! I've been running around doing rehearsals, interviews, and promoting in every way I can. I'm excited and exhausted at the same time._

Kara collapsed onto the sofa and sighed in relief, "Finally home..."

Tokiya chuckled as he walked in and closed the main door, "You worked very hard in helping with promotions and organizing your set up, so you deserve to rest early."

"Thanks...I hope everything goes smoothly... If I mess up here, it's game over." She said and rolled onto her back. If things were to go wrong, she will either have to give up being solo and be in a group or simply give up the idol life. Working at Saotome Academy doesn't sound that bad. She would like to believe that she's good with kids.

"Don't think like that," Tokiya said as he looked down at her, "Everything will go smoothly and your performance is going to be seamless."  Her hand reached up to gently touch his cheek. He gently held her hand and smiled softly.

"I really don't deserve you," She chuckled softly, "Thanks for getting me to this point."

"You got yourself there. I only suggested the different methods of how you should go about it," Tokiya simply before a small smirk form on his face, "But you are right, you don't deserve me." He teased. In response to that, she flicked him on the forehead.

"There's the door, good luck finding someone better than me," She countered attack his teasing.

"You know that would be impossible," Tokiya leaned forward against the couch, " You're the only woman for me."

"How can you be so cool and cheesy at the same time?" She chuckled softly as she sat up on the sofa, bringing their face closer together.

"Raw talent," He said before giving her a short chastised kiss. Their heads turned to the door when a knock was heard. "That has to be Ren..." Who else would come over here at this time? Doll is with Syo and everyone else doesn't even come near her door. Only Ren would be this comfortable enough to get inside a woman's apartment.

"I'll check," She chuckled lightly as she stood up and walked to her door. She opened the door then screamed before slamming it shut. "It's the boss!" Kara ran forward and grabbed Tokiya by his sleeve dragging him to the nearest closet. She noticed Tokiya wasn't cooperating. In fact, she was pushing against his back and his hands were on the door frame pushing against her, "Get in there!"

"I'm not getting in the closet," Tokiya refuses to do something as childish as hiding in the closet from the president. "If we just explain ourselves rationally, then I'm sure Shinning-San will understand why I'm here."

She sighed and stopped pushing him, "Fine we'll do it your way. It would be wrong to shove you in the closet after you recently got out."

"Thank you- wait...hey!"

Kara giggled before opening the door and profusely apologizing to Shinning, Ryuya, and Ringo for closing the door on them so rudely. The secret power couple managed to explain why Tokiya was in the room. Something about him going his duty as a mentor and giving her words of encouragement before the big concert tomorrow. The older adults seem to buy that story. Well not really since Shinning knows everything but might as well let the young people keep dreaming. The reason why they came here in the first place was to tell Kara the bad news.

"My whole dance team is gone?! Kara was shocked.

"Yeah it was strange," Ringo and began counting out the reasons on his manicured fingers, "2 of them have injured their knee, 1 got into a mysterious car crash, 3 of them became so ill they need to stay in bed, and the last one is in America because he got a part in the musical Hamilton."    

Kara raised an eyebrow, "Which one is in Hamilton?"

"Kyosuke." Ryuya answered.

"What the hell?!" She abruptly stood up, "How did that ass get a part in a musical about American history? He thought the Boston Tea Party was just some dude named Boston hosting a statewide tea party and they only threw the tea into the harbor to make a large cup of tea!" Kara ranted as she paced back and forth.

"Kara-chan these things happen-Wait he what?" Ringo couldn't believe someone thought of such a thing and ended up in a musical about American history.

"Forget that," She collapsed onto the chair and buried her face in her hands, "What am I going to do? I'm going to have to chop half my songs from the show if I can't find male dancers in time."

Tokiya hated seeing her in such distress, "Is there anyone available for tomorrow?"

"We can try searching for dancers that can pick up dance steps easily," Ryuya said, "But it going to be a tough search since all the good dancers that are of age are taken." Shining crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplating what happened. This is no coincidence...Raging must have had something to do with all of this. How could a man be this petty?

"What if it was another idol?" Tokiya put out there, "They already know how to follow choreography."

"Kara-chan's style is out there beyond the usual standard. I don't think anyone would feel comfortable let alone brave enough to step out of their comfort zone for one night." Ringo said.

"STARISH is." Kara was surprised to here Tokiya say something like that.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean if we ask nicely I'm sure the others will be willing to do it," Tokiya said with a kind smile.

"No." Masato and Syo said firmly with their arms crossed. Kara was able to get the others on her team but these two were going to be difficult. Masato is conservative and does value tradition and Syo's has masculine pride and a girlfriend. Might as well knock the easiest one out first.

"Kurusu your girlfriend is my best friend so I can easily go over your head and ask her." Kara knew that Doll can and will get Syo to join. Masato is going to take a bit of compromising. "Masato...If I throw in masks and change the choreography will you do it?" She's used to be stubborn and firm with her vision when it comes to her music but now she was willing to adjust.

Masato was silent for a moment then let out a sigh, "That mask better hide my identity."

Kara cheered and did a slight bow in gratitude, "Thank you so much!" She looked at everyone else and clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone we have about 17 hours till the show. So that means we have to adjust costumes and teach you guys an easier version of the choreography. Let's get to work!"

These were some stressful times, since she was making adjustments to choreography that was out the boyband's comfort level. She did her best to not snap at other during critics.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...Hand up. Hip out. Step from side to side," Kara was counting out the steps and calling out the moves as they practice. "And drop... 2,3,4 ...and crawl...6,78," She caught something off and fixed it. Every syllable still went with the count off and she even clapped her hands to the rhythm. "Syo if you don't get that butt out I am going to kick it!"

"I'm trying! It's freaking hard!" Syo yelled back as he kept dancing.

Kara placed a hand on her hip, "Well you can always take Otoya's place on the pole." She gestured behind the group. Syo looked over and saw Otoya spinning around fast like any average person would if they saw the old fireman pole for the first time.

"This is so much fun!" Otoya exclaimed as he felt the dizzy feeling get to him. He was athletic so that's why she chose him to take the place of the pole dancer in the diamond formation she wanted on stage.

Syo had a deadpanned expression on his face as he watched his friend play around on the poll Kara had installed. "Pass." He simply said before going back to dance rehearsal.


	19. Showtime?

Tonight was the moment of truth. People were coming through the door for Supernova's comeback concerts. The chairs were being filled by old fans and new fans, just watching through the curtain made the entertainer at question somewhat nervous.

"Wah! There are so many people out there." Kara said as she stepped away from the curtain. She fiddled with the ties of her robe that kept her costume hidden. "I can't calm down..." She turned around to see Tokiya drinking a bottle of water in his leather of pleasure costume. "Tokiya give me a quickie."

That sudden demand in such a serious tone made the perfectionist spit out his water and coughed. "K-Kara don't demand such things when there are people around you!" He crossed his arms over his exposed chest, "Besides these pants you chose are a pain to put on and take off." The leather skin-tight pants were squeezing him to the point where he can hit a falsetto with ease.

"You said it, these things are riding up in the worse way!" Syo said as he adjusted the straps wrapped around his chest.

"Pain and Pleasure go hand in hand, Ochibi-chan," Ren said. He looked completely comfortable in the S&M outfit as if he worn this before. "Even though it pains you to wear it, I'm sure someone out there is getting pleasure from seeing you in it."

Syo shudder when he heard that last sentence, "That sounds so creepy..." To him, it was creepy, because he doesn't know who exactly is out there getting turned on from just seeing him dressed like this.

"Otoya, I understand why Masato is wearing a robe, but why are you?" Cecil asked. He was wearing the same costume as Syo.

"Um...I think mine may be a bit too much?" Otoya had a blush on his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure you look great Otoya-kun!" Natsuki was wearing the same outfit as Ren.

"O-okay...here I go then." He took a deep breath and with shaking hands, he untied the robe and opened it up. The others were stunned with what they saw or rather what little the saw.

"Otoya where's the rest of your costume?" Tokiya asked as he stared at the black leather briefs. That was the only thing that was on the redhead's body.

"T-this is it," Otoya answered.

"That's it?!" They all yelled before turning to Kara.

"What?" She was confused by the looks.

"Don't you think Ittoki should cover up just a smidge?" Masa to asked. His costume was matched up with Tokiya's.

"Are you suggesting I body shame the poor boy?" She let out a fake gasp and placed a hand over her chest. "Otoya's athletic body is a work of art, making him hide it goes against what Supernova stands for," She said as she walked over to the redhead and gently grabbed his face, "Be happy with the body you worked so hard for..." She gave his cheek a gentle pat before letting him go. "Besides that's just the pole dancing outfit. His other one is ready to go for the other dances." She said with a smile.

"Geez, you and your mind... I can never pin how it works," Tokiya said with a sigh.

Kara laughed and she let her nerves slip away, "Ah thank you all for helping me out. The stage manager is going to bring in your mask soon. Now if you excuse me I need a touch up before we go one." She smiles and waved before walking off to her dressing room. As she walked she felt someone walking behind her. She didn't think much of it because she assumed it was a stagehand or even Tokiya. She hoped it was Tokiya. Kara went into her dressing room and sat at her vanity mirror, fixing up any smudges.

_Geez, how long did I have lipstick on my teeth? That's so embarrassing!_

The door opened behind her and she was a bit excited to see her lover's face. She looked up in the mirror and her heart dropped at who she saw. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kara said as she abruptly stood up.

"I'm just here to wish you good luck, My jewel." Rai Ko said as he closed the door behind him. Kara's body was tense as she made sure she kept her distance from him. Her hated ex, on the other hand, was casually moving around her room. "I must say, I'm so proud made it this far. You managed to move from fucking me to fucking celebrities. I'm curious how much are you getting out of it? I know Otori was spoiling you rotten with designer items. What has your latest conquest given you?"

Kara clenched her fist as she glared at the man, "None of your business. I don't want anything from my lovers."

"That's a lie. Just because you put candy in a different wrapper, it doesn't change what the candy is." He walked closer to her, "You're a stripper and a whore. You were trained to aim for the money no matter what." His words were cutting into her like a rusty dagger, "You can't love unless they paid for it!"

_T-That's not true...Originally yes I became an idol because money was offered to me. Yes, I was happy whenever Eiichi bought me things and took me on fun dates, but I loved him...right? No, maybe I just loved the idea of him. He had money, power, and influence. I was only starting to be popular and when he asked me out I immediately latched onto him to be stronger. I was shaken out of that fantasy when he hit me. I wasn't strong at all. I was just submitting to someone else. But Tokiya is different...He helped me grow and loved me even after the secret got out. He never bought me anything, just gave me words that meant the world to me._

Rai continued his verbal attack on her brain, "I wonder how much that Ichinose is paying for you." Her eyes widened when she heard him mention Tokiya. How could he have possibly known that? "Raging has been keeping his eye on you since you left his son. He was just looking for the right moment to take you down."

When he suddenly reached his hand towards her, Kara jumped back and grabbed a vase full of red roses with the thorns intact. "Try anything and I'll scream for security!" She yelled with fire in her eyes. She was not going to let this monster get what he wants.

Rai's face turned into something horrifying. Kara only saw that face once and that was when he nearly choked her to death over saying they need a break. "You need to reach the door first."

It became a stare down. Every minute Kara shifts her gaze to the door behind Rai before staring back at him once again. She was ready to throw the vase at him but knew that if he dodged it, she's screwed. Kara was caught off guard when he suddenly charged at her. She quickly threw the vase at him before jumping over the mini sofa to get to the door, she wasted no time in opening it. When the vase hit Rai, it shattered and some thorns from the roses got stuck in his skin. He growled in frustration and picked up a sharp vase shard before chasing after her.

_He lost his damn mind! Rai is seriously going to kill me. I need to find someone anyone, he's getting closer. Why is this hallway so damn long? Where is everyone?!_

* * *

"It's strange that Kara isn't here," Tokiya said. He knows he taught her stage etiquette when it comes to being on standby 2 minutes before the show starts.

"Everyone places please we're about to start," The stage manager announced.

"I'm sure she's fine," Syo said as he adjusted his masked, "Even if she broke her leg, she wouldn't miss a show." He said before following his friends onto the stage.

* * *

_I'm going to break my fucking leg from running in these stilletos!_

Kara was about to scream from help; however, she fell to the ground when she felt a hand yank her hair. "Ow..." She looked up and her eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights when she felt the shard near her neck.

"Get up," Rai ordered.

* * *

"I don't see her anywhere," Ren said from his position. "I'm actually starting to worry."

"We'll just have to cover for her," Syo said, "Whatever you do...Don't stop dancing."

* * *

The door to an empty maintenance room slammed opened and Kara was shoved in. "You're staying in here till they cancel this show," Rai said as picked duct tape. He grabbed her wrist when she tried to run. Even when having her hands tied behind her back, Kara will still fight. "Keep still damn it."

"Someone will find me and it will make you and Raging more suspicious when they find me like this," Kara said before being pushed to the ground so he can tape her legs.

"It's your word against millions of yen," Rai said. When he heard the muffled sound of music playing, he placed the tape over her mouth. "Sit tight." He said before standing up and shutting the door, leaving her in pure darkness.

_No no no this can't be happening! This is not how my career should end. All the work everyone put into this is going to go to waste!_

Kara moved around trying to worm her way to the door. If she could figure out how to open the door, then someone will find her. Kara has to hurry, she didn't want to let her fans down.

* * *

  
Eiichi was walking through the halls with his brother. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a content smile on his face.

"This is very admirable to finally try to reconcile things with your ex," Eiji said with a soft smile on his face, "This is a step in the right direction."

"We may not be in love with each other anymore but I don't is to hate each other either. I respect her as an artist and will support her with whatever." Just like Kara Eiichi himself went through some therapy to think what went wrong. It all narrowed down to still trying to live up to his father's expectations as the oldest son of Raging Otori. Whatever his father did, he mimicked. This was his downfall. Now he felt better he was becoming himself once again and it was showing in his music. Unfortunately, the old man was too stubborn to put his son's music out there because he thought it wouldn't sell.

The Otori brothers were brought out of their conversation when a man rudely walked in between. "Sorry." The man gruffly said before he continued walking.

"Strange..."Eiichi muttered, "That looked like Rai Ko." He shook his head and walked up to the door that was Supernova's dressing room.  Something wasn't right because the door was ajar. Eiji opened the door and gasped softly at the mess that was in there. The vase shards and roses were all over the floor. Droplets of blood sprinkled the floor.

"Brother, you don't think?" Eiji turned his head in direction of where that suspicious man went. "Who's up on stage then?" They heard the music so they assumed the concert start but after getting a good listen, they didn't hear Kara's voice. Without missing a beat, they ran down the hall to inform the stage manager that something horrible happened in Kara's room. They went further down the hallway till they saw a door open and heard a thud. Looking around the door and down, the brothers were surprised to find the missing idol herself on the floor.


	20. A Star is Still Here

"Kara!" Eiichi yelled in surprise before kneeling down to take the tape off her mouth carefully. "What happened?"

"You're father's trying to ruin me that's what happened! Please get me out of this so I can get on stage." She pleaded. The bothers nodded to each other and Eiji went into the maintenance room to find scissors while Eiichi helped her up. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked softly when she finally calmed down.

"To apologize...beg for your forgiveness, tell you that I am getting help. I'm sure you heard these lines before." Eiichi said as his brother returned with scissors.

"No, actually I haven't. So I appreciate you being the first and I hope you don't fall as a statistic," She said with a smile before wincing slightly as she felt them rip the stubble off her legs when removing the tape. The wrist wasn't any better. "Ahhhh! Yes! Mmm phew...Okay, the stinging is gone now...."

"Hey!" The three turned their heads and they saw Rai standing at the end of the hallway with two goons.

"Run!" Kara yelled and the three of them got up and took off down the hallway. They had to get Kara on the stage before her fans give up and STARISH falls out.

~Meanwhile~  
"T-Tokiya....I'm running out of stamina...."Syo said as they moved around the stage. They have been stalling for almost 10 minutes; eventually, the audience will start booing.

"Just a little longer," Tokiya said but in his mind, he was screaming, 'Damn it, Kara, where are you?!' The audience suddenly started to scream when the saw figures swing across the stage on a rope.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The figures screamed as the swung back and forth:

"Was that Kara?" Cecil asked to make he wasn't hearing things.

Low and behold, when the rope stopped swinging around, it revealed the Otori brothers holding onto the rope with one hand while holding onto Kara with the other.

"I can't believe we're alive!" Kara was relieved. All backstage they were being chased and they blocked off the stage entrance so the had to use...other means to get on stage.

"Hush I'm turning your mic on now," Eiichi said as he reached being her to turn her mic pack on. Kara cleared her throat and began speaking as the stagehands frantically lowered them to ground.

"Hey everyone sorry for the short delay. I was caught in a hard place..." she chuckled lightly, "Let's have some real fun tonight, alright?" Kara was relieved to hear the positive cheers. Eiichi and Eiji were nice enough to help her out of her robe before making an exit. Her music began playing and everything was back on track.

After the show, Kara politely took a drink of water. She was surprised when she was pinned to the was and was staring into Tokiya's angry eyes.

"What happened back there?" He asked her. Not only was she late and came swinging on stage, she showed up on stage with her ex and his brother.

"A plot to ruin my career, " She took a deep breath and began to quickly explain everything that happened to her when she went to her room. Kara looked at him with gratitude when she finished her explanation, "Thank you for covering for me..." She rested her forehead on his chest, "Things would have been much worse if you didn't."

Tokiya sighed before placing a hand on the back of her head and hugging her close. He felt a bit bad that he didn't go with her to the dressing room to protect her. Her crazy ex could have done much worse to her and he wouldn't know it. "I'm just glad you're alright."

From a distance Eiichi watched the couple interact. He felt a small pain in his heart because he knows that he lost her and there is no chance of getting her back. The least he could do now is be her friend.

* * *

Shinning was walking through the large double doors of Raging's office. "You have a lot of nerve to pull a stunt like that Raging." It didn't take long for word to reach him that Supernova was late to her own debut concert. Shining had investigated the issue and Starish said that she was with them before call time so she didn't arrive at the building late. Then he talked to Kara and the Otori brothers to get their side of the story. It was even confirmed with video from cameras that were checked out later. That is why he arrived at Raging Entertainment to personally get his point across.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raging responded coolly from his chair behind the desk.

"Otori we're not children so there's no need to play innocent. I know what you did, your sons know what you did, and if you keep playing blind..." He held up his cell phone with his finger near the upload button, "All of Japan will know what you did."

Otori was shook that Saotome would threaten to post something incriminating on the internet that might damage his career. "Y-you don't have anything on me."

"Are you sure about that? Miss Yurokobi's attacker wasn't very stealthy when he strutted through the hallways with security cameras on him...He also threw your name around a few times. You don't think the public is smart enough to connect the dots?" Shining's thumb was getting closer to the upload button.

"Alright Alright! What do you want?" Raging finally caved in.

"A simple request. Leave my idols alone. I have it up to here with your interference. I let it go when you tried to steal Mr. Ichinose and it didn't blame you for what happened to Mr. Ittoki. I put my foot down with Supernova." Shinning said as he returned his phone to his pocket. "You're anger is with me. Leave the youth out of a war they wouldn't understand."

"Why? Why do you care so much about them?" Raging chuckled lightly and took off his sunglasses. "Those kids are nothing without our power backing them up. You have proven that by picking up a common whore, fixed her up with fine-tuning and costumes, then slapped a name on her making her an overnight sensation. Anyone of your status can do that!"

"You're wrong...again." Shining said with a confident smile, "All my idols have a gift of reaching out to people on a personal level. Their talent and personality are what makes them truly shine. Miss Yorokobi can connect with an audience that Starish and Quartet Night can't reach. Mr. Ichinose may have given her fine tuning but she already had a shine to her to make herself a star. All she needed was an explosion. That's what makes her Supernova."

* * *

A distraught Kara stood by Tokiya, Ren, and Masato as she watched the scene before her, "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on your children."

"You think?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

They were in the supernova dance room watching most of the childlike member play on the poles that Kara had requested for a long time ago. Kara guesses that after seeing Otoya have fun on it, the others wanted to try as well.

"Woah Cecil, how did you get all the way up there?" Otoya asked.

"I don't know," Cecil shrugged before sliding back down to the ground, "I've always been good at climbing."

"I'm not going to lie...this takes a lot of core and arm strength," Syo said before kicking his leg up to flip himself upside down.

"Kara-chan how were you able to do this every night?" Natsuki's question floored Kara so fast.

"Don't ask such questions so suddenly and casually, Shinomiya-san." Tokiya said with a light blush on his cheeks. Sure they all know what Kara use to do before show business but it's taboo to actually ask and talk about it.

"Fast Money is one of the greatest motivations to an 18-year-old...." that was Kara's simple answer. She fully pulled herself together and rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled lightly.

"Nothing good comes quickly," Tokiya said before drinking from his water bottle.

"Oh so by default, you're bad," Kara countered. She laughed at the wide-eyed reaction on Tokiya's face when he quickly caught the joke.

Ren turns around and his shoulders shook lightly as he did his best not to laugh out loud, "T-That's embarrassing..." he managed to say.

The others never saw Tokiya get so flustered and they couldn't understand why because they did get this perverted joke that Kara has made. That's until Cecil's face lights up when he finally figured it out, "Oh Tokiya is bad because he c-" He didn't finish that sentence because Syo quickly covered his mouth.

"No one wants to know!" He yelled.

Kara looked over at Tokiya and felt a chill go up her spine at the look he gave her. "T-Tokiya..." she saw him slowly walk to her, making her back away.

"You think I'm bad? I'll give you bad," Kara ran out of the dance hall with Tokiya chasing right after her. She ran to the elevator and quickly pressed the button to close the doors. "Ha!" She said when the door closed on her boyfriend. Kara leaned against the wall and chuckled to herself. Her life in Shining entertainment has been pretty crazy. She met pretty amazing human beings...and got to perform on a stage without feeling dirty. She always felt safe and cared for here. To think, that she almost missed it all because she planned on leaving the city. Doll is happy and has someone and she herself has a great guy that is patient with her... most of the time.

Speaking of that great guy, Kara was trapped in his arms as soon as the elevator doors opened. She screamed in surprise and looked up at him. "How did you get up here so fast?!"

"Only you can make me do something as reckless as running up a few flights of stairs," He said in between pants he rested his head against hers. "Just give me a moment and I'll go back to punishing you."

"Okay I'll wait..." she chuckled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. The elevator door closed again and Tokiya presses the button to put them on the right floor. "I didn't think sex jokes would get you."

"They do when they're about me," he said softly.

"Oh come on you know that you don't....finish quickly." She said.

"I know that. I'm just going to make sure you never forget it for a second," Tokiya said before kissing her deeply pushing her against the elevator walls. She kissed him back eagerly and her legs wrapped around him as soon as he lifted her up. The elevator opened up and off the too went to the nearest apartment room they can get in.

_There is no such thing as a city without crime. Drugs, violence, and adultery will always exist. When there is light, darkness will always be right behind it in a form of a shadow._ _However, what happens when there's darkness around you and you are the light?_

_In the_ _Red Light District of Tokyo, Japan._ _There is a place called the_ _Dancing Peacock, the hottest strip club of the 21st century. That is where I_ _use to_ _work. No, I_ _wasn't the_ _bartender or the waitress. I_ _was the stripper._

_My name is Kara Yorokobi and I_ _'m the idol Supernova_ _._

**AN: *Slow clap* Pretty decent ending if I do say so myself.**


End file.
